El Chico Que Me Cambió
by Darrinia
Summary: Sebastian es un policía que tiene que investigar una serie de crímenes que afecta a los Warblers. Para ello, finge ser un estudiante para descubrir lo que realmente sucede sin saber que encontrará mucho más que un asesino...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: UN MUERTO MÁS

**N/A:** Aquí traigo una historia que tengo pensada desde hace tiempo (algunos recordaréis su resumen)... Ya sabéis, escribo escenas de sexo, habrá homofobia (cosa que no debería existir en el mundo), violencia (por la temática del fic)... Creo que eso sería todo...

* * *

 _ **EL CHICO QUE ME CAMBIÓ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: UN MUERTO MÁS**_

Sebastian Smythe era un policía de 21 años que apenas empezaba con su carrera en el cuerpo. Le habían destinado a un pueblo de Ohio, Westerville, donde lo más interesante que había pasado durante sus primeros meses de servicio había sido la detención de un ladrón que intentó huir cuando fue descubierto.

Sin embargo, en los tres últimos meses habían muerto cuatro adolescentes. Todos ellos tenían las mismas características. Varones de entre 15 y 18 años, estudiantes de la Academia Dalton, un internado en el que, sorprendentemente, tienen cero tolerancia con la violencia y el acoso, pertenecientes al coro llamado Warblers. Grandes estudiantes, con unas notas excelentes y curriculum envidiable.

Todos tenían el mismo grupo de amistades pertenecientes al coro, puesto que esos chicos eran casi como hermanos. Todos sus compañeros los definían como grandes personas, con buen corazón, leales y divertidos.

Las familias de los fallecidos también eran muy similares. Trabajos importantes como abogados, médicos o empresarios en Ohio que envían a sus hijos a Dalton y a sus hijas a Crawford porque son las mejores del estado. Familias algo desestructuradas, en las que al menos uno de los progenitores apenas ve a sus hijos porque trabajan demasiado y realizan viajes incluso los fines de semana. Todos tenían hermanos pero más que confianza y cariño, entre ellos había rivalidad y envidia.

Ninguno de los fallecidos tenía enemigos, no encontraban a alguien que los odiara lo suficiente para querer acabar con ellos. Aparentemente, esos asesinatos no eran una venganza ni crímenes pasionales. No había signos de violación, todos tenían signos de haber sido atados y golpeados antes de recibir un único tiro en la frente. No habían muerto en el lugar en el que habían sido encontrados, estaban seguros de que todos habían sido trasladados.

Los lugares en los que se habían encontrado tampoco daban ninguna pista. Eran cercanos a Dalton, junto a una carretera, lejos de cámaras de seguridad o vecinos indiscretos. El asesino había tenido el cuidado de no pisar la tierra para no dejar la huella de sus zapatillas y no había ningún resto del que extraerse su ADN.

Sólo sabían una cosa y era que el asesino llevaba un jersey azul en el momento de al menos dos de los crímenes porque se habían encontrado restos de fibra en los uniformes de los jóvenes al ser encontrados. Sin embargo, eso tampoco había aportado ninguna pista porque ese jersey (tanto la versión masculina como la femenina) se vendía en unos grandes almacenes y había tenido mucho éxito, por lo que se calculaba que se habían vendido unos 1.000 sólo en el estado de Ohio.

Sebastian estaba patrullando junto a su compañero, un veterano que estaba enseñándole y ayudándole a acostumbrarse a su nuevo trabajo. El agente Johanson era un hombre serio y profesional, tenían un gran instinto aunque no estaba siendo de mucha utilidad en los últimos asesinatos.

– Aviso a todas las unidades. Se ha encontrado un cuerpo en las inmediaciones de la Academia Dalton... – La voz femenina que provenía de la radio hizo que los dos policías se miraran con tristeza antes de dirigirse al lugar que les habían indicado.

No fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar puesto que estaban algo lejos. Los dos se bajaron y se acercaron a la agente Parker, una mujer atractiva que sujetaba su larga melena rubia en una coleta alta.

– ¿Qué sabemos? – Johanson quiso saber.

– De momento no mucho. Es un joven de raza negra, entre 15 y 17 años, lleva el uniforme de Dalton. Creo haberlo visto en comisaría testificando en alguno de los casos anteriores. Tiene marcas en las muñecas y pies, golpes y cortes por el cuerpo y un agujero de entrada de bala en la frente. Probablemente el disparo fue la causa de la muerte, aunque debemos esperar a que lo confirme la autopsia. – La mujer informó.

– Mismo modus operandi que en los otros cuatro casos. Avisa a Perez, él es el que realizó los interrogatorios. – Los dos hombres se acercaron al fallecido.

– Hemos informado al director de Dalton, él será capaz de decirnos que alumno no está en los dormitorios. También se encargará de avisar a la familia, es probable que lleguen antes que nosotros a la comisaría, nosotros tenemos que buscar pruebas. – Parker informó.

Durante las siguientes horas estuvieron buscando algún resto que pudiera proporcionar una pista que los llevara al asesino. Sin embargo, todos se dieron cuenta de que no había nada.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llegó a su casa, sacó una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá. Esos días eran los más agotadores psicológicamente. Por mucho que llevara tiempo trabajando como policía, todavía le afectaba ver cadáveres que han sido torturados y asesinados sin compasión. Sin embargo, no dejaba que eso le impidiera realizar su trabajo, lo guardaba hasta que llegaba a casa.

Vivía solo porque no había encontrado a nadie que conquistara su corazón. Su padre y él apenas tenían relación porque no había querido seguir sus pasos y convertirse en Fiscal General del Estado. Él prefería la acción y siendo policía podría encontrarla con más facilidad. Su madre intentaba mediar entre ellos pero no lo conseguía.

La elección de carrera profesional no era lo único que separaba a padre e hijo. La vida amorosa del joven era muy diferente de la que sus padres habrían deseado. No por el hecho de ser gay, eso no era algo que realmente les importara. El problema era que no encontraba a alguien con quien tener una relación seria y se dedicaba a tener amantes que le permitieran aliviar su deseo sexual.

Pensar en su padre no ayudaba a Sebastian a relajarse, por lo que decidió llamar a Dave. Era dos años mayor que él pero su experiencia sexual era menor. Aun así, había pasado muy buenas noches con él. Lo había conocido en Scandals, un bar gay de Lima, a casi dos horas en coche de allí. Le gustaba ir allí para que nadie lo reconociera. Sus compañeros de trabajo sabían que era gay, pero no tenían que saber que era asiduo a locales y que le gustaba buscar compañía para unas horas.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje para preguntarle si podía pasarse por su casa. Nadie había puesto un pie en su casa y no pensaba cambiar eso. Dave no era su enamorado y él no sentía nada por él, por lo que no había motivos para dejarlo entrar en su vida. Sonrió complacido cuando Karofsky le confirmó que estaba en casa solo y que estaba más que encantado con recibir una visita. Esa noche sería interesante.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: SU NUEVO TRABAJO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: SU NUEVO TRABAJO**_

Los días siguientes al asesinato estuvieron llenos de cosas que hacer para intentar encontrar pistas pero nada salía en claro. Sólo sabían una cosa, fuera quien fuese, el problema lo tenía con los Warblers. Habían investigado las familias pero algunas no tenían ninguna conexión salvo que sus hijos eran amigos.

Tampoco había nada misterioso en esos chicos, al menos ellos no lo habían encontrado. Empezaban a sospechar que había algo que no sabían de los Warblers y no creían que fuera fácil descubrirlo. Por eso hicieron una reunión. Varios policías se reunieron para hablar de las posibilidades pero no veían a ninguno de ellos confesando algún problema. Ya habían utilizado al más débil de ellos, Trent Nixon, para someterlo a un interrogatorio muy intenso con la esperanza de que confesara algo. Sin embargo, no consiguieron nada.

– Creo que la solución es infiltrar a alguien en el círculo de los Warblers. El director de Dalton nos ha contado que van a necesitar nuevos miembros, tal vez así podamos conseguir información. – Parker anunció.

– Bueno, va a ser difícil encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerse pasar por un adolescente de 17 años. – Johanson explicó, pensando en que nadie creyera que él era estudiante.

– Yo creo que no... Sebastian, ¿estarías dispuesto? – La mujer miró al joven.

– ¿Yo? ¿Realmente creéis que puedo pasar por alguien de 17 años? – El castaño frunció el ceño.

– La última vez que fuimos a tomar una copa después del trabajo la camarera te pidió que le mostraras tu ID para comprobar que podías beber alcohol. – El mayor sonrió con cariño paternal hacia su compañero.

– Muy gracioso. – Smythe protestó.

– No te ofendas, no nos estamos riendo de ti. Es algo que podemos utilizar a nuestro favor. Piénsalo. Necesitamos saber en qué se han metido esos chicos para poder protegerlos. – Parker deseaba que el joven aceptara.

– Lo haré.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a Dalton después de una semana preparando su historia. Los compañeros expertos en informática habían estado trabajando duro para crear perfiles en las redes sociales que no parecieran nuevos ya que era imposible que Sebastian Gustin (su nombre a partir de ese momento) no tuviera un pasado en Internet.

Se suponía que era un chico de Denver, Colorado que se había mudado a Westerville por el trabajo de su padre y que cursaría lo que quedaba de último curso en Dalton. Era una suerte que ninguno de los estudiantes lo hubiera visto en algún momento, pero no era extraño puesto que Parker y Johanson habían preferido que aprendiese otros aspectos de la investigación ya que había otros momentos en los que podría presenciar interrogatorios pero creían improbable que se produjeran muchos asesinatos ya que Westerville era un lugar más tranquilo. Además, habían pensado que esa experiencia podría ser útil para cuando pidiera el traslado. Él quería que su destino fuera Los Angeles.

El director de Dalton, después de varios minutos explicándole las normas de las clases y los dormitorios, le dio su uniforme, los libros de texto y el material necesario para sus clases, todo procedente de la tienda que había dentro de la propia Academia y todo con el logotipo de la misma. Él era el único que lo conocía y era el único en quién confiaban porque durante todos los asesinatos había estado en lugares públicos junto a muchas personas e incluso había sido grabado por una cámara. Además, no le interesaba la mala publicidad que le daba a su instituto

– Eso es todo, señor Smythe. – El señor Roberts comentó con una sonrisa.

– No me llame señor Smythe. Durante el tiempo que esté aquí, seré el señor Gustin. Sé que va a ser difícil acostumbrarse pero es muy importante que lo haga. Si se descubre mi verdadera identidad no podré obtener la información que necesito y no encontraremos al asesino. – El joven se levantó.

– ¿Realmente cree que los Warblers están metidos en algún problema? Son unos chicos estupendos y no creo que hayan roto un plato en su vida. – El mayor cuestionó.

– Puede ser cualquier cosa. Puede que hayan estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, puede que uno de ellos haya tenido un problema por algo y los demás, al intentar ayudarlo, se hayan metido en el lío también. Puede que sea una manera de chantaje al grupo en general o a uno de ellos en particular porque esa persona sabe lo unidos que están... Ninguno de los fallecidos tenía drogas en su organismo así que eso está descartado, tienen dinero de sobra por lo que tampoco creemos que tenga que ver con algún robo. – Sebastian explicó.

– ¡Oh Dios! – El director se llevó la mano a la boca asustado. – Hay algo que no había comentado porque en ningún momento se me ocurrió que pudiera tener relación pero al decir que puede que uno esté en un problema y los demás lo quieren ayudar he pensado que tal vez sí tenga algo que ver.

– Si me lo dice enviaré la información al agente Johanson para que se ponga a investigar mientras yo esté aquí. Cualquier dato, por insignificante que parezca, puede ayudarnos a encontrar al asesino y evitar que vuelva a matar. – El castaño explicó.

– Uno de mis alumnos... – El mayor se levantó y sacó un expediente del armario que había tras él para entregárselo al policía. Smythe lo abrió para encontrarse la foto de un atractivo y sonriente joven. Sus ojos color avellana destacaban demasiado por el brillo que tenían en el momento en el que fue tomada la foto. – Blaine Anderson, estudiante de último curso. Llegó a Dalton el segundo semestre de su Freshman year. Fue transferido desde Westerville High School tras ser agredido por varios compañeros después de un baile de Sadie Hawkins. Los agresores eran jugadores de fútbol que mandaron al hospital a Anderson y a otro chico por el hecho de que son gays. Cuando Blaine llegó a Dalton era un chico muy diferente al que usted va a conocer. Por suerte, Wesley Montgomery lo ayudó a sacar todo su potencial y se ha convertido en uno de los chicos más populares de Dalton. Líder de los Warblers, presidente del Club de Superhéroes que él mismo fundó, presidente del cuerpo estudiantil, bicampeón nacional de boxeo y con posibilidades reales de repetir este año, las notas más altas de su curso... El estudiante modelo. Wesley era el único que conocía su pasado pero, a comienzo de curso llegó Hunter Clarington. No es homófobo ni agresivo pero tuvo una discusión con Anderson por el liderazgo de los Warblers y consiguió "rescatar" viejos miedos que parecían olvidados. Como Montgomery ya no está en Dalton porque se graduó, ninguno supo el motivo por el que Blaine estaba así. Anderson acabó contándoles a todos lo que había ocurrido.

– ¿Cómo sabe usted todo ésto? Parece algo muy personal... – Sebastian estaba sorprendido.

– Anderson sigue teniendo una cita semanal con la psicóloga de Dalton y tanto sus padres como él aceptaron que se me informara de todo lo que ocurría en esas sesiones para que me encargara de su bienestar. Si hay algo que él no quiere que sepa, sólo tiene que decírselo a la psicóloga y ella guardará el secreto. Él mismo aceptó a que se me informara para que no me sorprendiera su cambio de actitud. – Roberts explicó.

– ¿Cree que Clarington puede ser el asesino? – Smythe no tenía claro lo que el otro pensaba.

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Creo que tras la confesión de Blaine, varios Warblers podrían haber querido hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez pasó algo que hizo que los agresores de Blaine quisieran vengarse de ellos y los mataran. No estamos hablando de cosas de adolescentes, Anderson y su amigo estuvieron varios días en el hospital y el otro joven aun no se ha recuperado del todo de las heridas. Sus vidas corrieron peligro real, a esos chicos no les importaba si morían por su culpa. – El director miró al otro con tristeza.

– Por favor, envíe toda la información que tenga sobre lo ocurrido a Johanson. Yo lo llamaré, investigaremos si ha pasado algo. De todos modos, yo me quedo en Dalton para ver si consigo que me cuenten algo. – El policía comentó y se despidió, estaba casi en la puerta cuando el mayor le llamó.

– Ha tenido suerte, su compañero de habitación será Blaine Anderson.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A BLAINE ANDERSON

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Cassandra Smythe** , muchas gracias. Sí, esta es la única de las historias que comenté que todavía no he escrito... Me quedó un hueco libre y me decidí a escribirla... No va a ser tan larga como La Apuesta pero espero que aun así os guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A BLAINE ANDERSON**_

Sebastian llegó al dormitorio que le habían asignado. Tenía la llave pero decidió golpear la puerta para que le dejaran pasar. Suponía que Blaine estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en su dormitorio y desconocía si había sido informado de su llegada.

La puerta se abrió y el castaño se quedó sin respiración. Frente a él estaba una de las personas más atractivas que había conocido. Sus raras cejas triangulares no desviaban la atención de los ojos más indescriptibles que había visto nunca. No sabría decir de qué color eran ya que el verde, el dorado, el avellana y el marrón se mezclaban de una manera increíble.

Parecía que se había levantado hacía poco porque llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta algo desgastada y que parecía muy grande para él. Su pelo rizado estaba alborotado y totalmente despeinado. ¡Cómo le gustaría a él ser el causante de ese "lío"!

– Hola... ¡Tú debes ser Sebastian! – El moreno ofreció su mano para que el otro la estrechara a modo de saludo.

– Sí, pero llámame Seb. Tú eres Blaine. – El ojiverde afirmó.

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – Anderson ofreció.

– No será necesario.

* * *

Sebastian pasó una hora acomodando sus cosas mientras Blaine se preparaba y le comentaba algunas cosas importantes sobre la convivencia en Dalton. El chico tenía un optimismo y una energía sorprendentes. Cuando el primero comenzó a desvestirse, comenzó la conversación que realmente le interesaba.

– ¿Vas a formar parte de los Warblers? Necesitamos miembros para poder competir en los regionales. – El moreno quiso saber.

– ¿Qué son los Warblers? – El castaño preguntó, fingiendo desconocimiento de lo que pasa en Dalton. Le resultó gracioso como el otro evitaba mirarlo mientras estaba poniéndose los pantalones.

– Son el coro de la Academia. ¡Son como Rockstars! ¿Sabes cantar o bailar? – El ojimiel lo miró tan ilusionado y nervioso que el otro tenía ganas de reír. ¿Podía alguien ser más adorable?

– Sé cantar y bailar... ¿Tú eres un Warbler? – El policía preguntó antes de coger su camisa para empezar a ponérsela.

– Sí, soy el líder vocal. – El más bajo parecía un niño a punto de abrir su regalo de Navidad.

– ¿Y todos los Warblers son tan sexys como tú? – Smythe se puso algo seductor, ayudado por el hecho de que todavía no había empezado a abrocharse los botones. Sabía que su mejor arma sería acercarse a Anderson y que la mejor manera era mostrar su homosexualidad. Sabía lo que era ser adolescente y se necesita todo el apoyo que se pueda tener y sabía que no había otro chico gay en todo Dalton.

– Bueno... – Las mejillas de Blaine estaban tomando un color rojo intenso. Sebastian pensó que era súper hot ese look de estudiante perfecto e inocente que desprendía y lo peor era que seguramente esa imagen no distaba mucho de la realidad. – Hay chicos muy atractivos pero son todo heterosexuales.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Eres heterosexual? – El castaño se acercó al otro tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Notaba lo nervioso que estaba su compañero pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Yo? N-no. – El moreno tartamudeó un poco porque se sentía intimidado. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico y era la primera vez que se sentía deseado... Si se descartaba a Lucy, una vecina que tenía dos años menos que él y que tuvo un crush que nunca pudo ser correspondido. El ojiverde decidió que ya había jugado demasiado, por lo que se separó, abrochó la camisa y se puso la corbata.

– ¿Vamos? No quiero llegar tarde el primer día.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian llegaban a la primera clase y el castaño se dio cuenta de que varios chicos los miraban con diferentes expresiones, pero todos realmente sorprendidos. Todos esos jóvenes estaban en un grupo y sonrieron cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

– Chicos, él es Sebastian, mi nuevo compañero de habitación. Seb, ellos son David, Thad, Trent, Sam, Ryder, Jake, Nick, Jeff, Hunter y Artie. – Anderson señaló a sus amigos que sonrieron y lo saludaron. – ¿Por qué estáis todos aquí? Algunos no venís a esta clase... ¡Algunos no sois ni de este curso!

– Queríamos que nos contaras todo sobre tu nuevo compañero de habitación, no esperábamos que viniera contigo. Es muy raro que alguien se transfiera a mitad de semestre, más aún en su último curso. – Evans respondió por todos con total sinceridad, lo que se ganó algunas miradas de reprobación.

– Me caes bien, no das rodeos. Eso me gusta. Vivía en Denver pero mi padre ha sido trasladado aquí en el trabajo y no quería dejarme solo. – Smythe informó con tranquilidad.

– Eso apesta. Podrían haber esperado un poco... – Nixon comenzó a decir pero se dio cuenta de que podía ser malinterpretado. – Quiero decir, no es malo que estés aquí, es sólo que... Ya me entiendes...

– Lo que Trent intenta decir es que habrá sido difícil dejar a tus amigos en Denver. – Clarington se compadeció de su amigo, que lo miró con una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

– Sólo he adelantado unos meses mi salida. – Sebastian intentó restarle importancia.

– Señores, ¿qué hacen todos aquí? Es hora de ir a clase. – Un profesor interrumpió a los chicos que se dispersaron para entrar en las aulas que les correspondían. Blaine, Hunter y Trent acompañaron a Smythe dentro de ese aula, donde comenzaría la clase de álgebra avanzado. Era una gran oportunidad para el policía para conocer e intimar con los tres.

* * *

Sebastian no recordaba lo duro y aburrido que era estudiar. Acostumbrado a una vida llena de acción y peligro, estar en un internado y pasar horas en clase y estudiando se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica tortura. Además, esa tarde no había reunión de los Warblers por lo que no sabía si conseguiría entrar en el coro. Era crucial que lo consiguiera porque era la mejor manera de conseguir información.

Aun así, consiguió que lo invitaran a tomar un café con ellos. Eso sirvió para que analizara el grupo, sorprendido de lo diferentes que son los chicos. Hunter era un líder, alguien que lucha por lo que quiere y que es protector. Blaine aparentaba ser un chico feliz, pero él sabía que todo era una máscara que ocultaba algo más. Sam era el chico algo torpe e ingenuo pero con gran corazón. Trent era tímido y callado. Thad era despreocupado y alegre. Nick era responsable pero sabía divertirse. Jeff era algo excéntrico pero buen compañero. David era sensato pero no extremadamente serio. Ryder era dulce y leal. Jake era algo mujeriego pero buen amigo. Artie era algo nerd pero sabía como divertirse.

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, Anderson recogió las cosas para ir a la ducha. Eso le extrañó porque sabía que todos planeaban hacer la tarea primero.

– ¿Dónde vas? – Sebastian preguntó.

– A las duchas. – Blaine informó a pesar de que era más que obvio.

– ¿Por qué tan pronto? – El castaño se extrañó.

– Sé que los chicos te han dicho que no les importa y que ese baño es casi exclusivamente nuestro, pero no quiero incomodar a nadie. Entiendo que se sientan algo raros cuando comparten ducha con un gay. – El moreno explicó con algo de nerviosismo.

– No tienes que hacerlo. Estoy seguro que lo dicen porque lo sienten así.

A pesar de eso, el ojimiel acabó marchándose. Smythe tuvo que añadir otra cualidad a su compañero de habitación. Era alguien muy considerado y eso le venía bien, podía utilizarlo a su favor.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO WARBLER

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO WARBLER**_

El segundo día de Sebastian en Dalton fue como el anterior. Los Warblers lo habían acogido sin preguntas porque era el compañero de habitación de Blaine. Éste le había preguntado varias veces si no iba a ensayar su canción para la audición pero él no le dio importancia. Estaba más que preparado para cantar, había elegido una canción que encajaba con su personalidad y que había cantado muchas veces, aunque ninguna con tanto "público".

Se dio cuenta de que todos los Warblers ya estaban en la sala y, además, tres chicos más que parecían realmente nerviosos. Le extrañaba que aun hubiera estudiantes que querían pertenecer a un coro del que cinco de sus miembros habían sido asesinados después de torturarlos. Suponía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que fueran "Rockstars" en Dalton.

El primer chico que cantó no tenía mala voz pero eligió una canción muy por encima de sus habilidades vocales y los nervios hacían que le temblara la voz. Tal vez podría ser parte del coro en un futuro, pero no estaba preparado para serlo en ese momento.

Después de él fue el turno de Sebastian. Sonrió con suficiencia porque sabía que él estaba dentro. Era cierto que le sobraba confianza en sí mismo y autoestima, pero esa vez estaba justificado. Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo porque había buscado en Internet el acompañamiento musical para hacer Karaoke, quería acompañar su actuación con varios movimientos de baile.

Los primeros acordes de Pour Some Sugar On Me de Def Leppard llenaron la sala y varios Warblers levantaron una ceja o pusieron expresiones d incredulidad por el contenido de la canción. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el estribillo, Smythe miraba seductoramente a Blaine, que estaba totalmente sonrojado.

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _ooh, in the name of love_

 _Pour some sugar on me_

 _c'mon fire me up_

 _Pour your sugar on me_

 _oh, I can't get enough_

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_

 _from my head to my feet, yeah_

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que todos miraban a Blaine, que parecía querer que le tragara la tierra... Cuando la canción acabó todos aplaudieron pero nadie le dijo nada. Después fue el otro chico que faltaba por hacer la audición y Smythe se preguntó si había escuchado como cantaba alguna vez porque había sido un auténtico desastre. Sabía que el puesto era suyo, pero tenía que preguntar. Al acabar, se acercó a Anderson despacio, con su mirada seductora y las manos en los bolsillos para acentuar el bulto de su entrepierna. Su sonrisa era suave, sabía que era su mejor arma. Notaba lo nervioso que estaba el moreno mientras los demás Warblers abandonaban la sala del coro. Algunos les dirigían miradas incrédulas y otros los miraban con desconfianza. Lo único seguro era que todos habían notado que había encandilado al joven de ojos color avellana.

– ¿Qué te ha parecido? – El castaño preguntó cuando por fin estuvieron solos.

– Bueno... La canción es algo inapropiada por el contenido y si hubieras ensayado habrías sonado mucho mejor... Sé que te van a decir que estás en los Warblers porque has hecho una buena actuación pero creo que no te tomas en serio todo ésto y eso me aterra. No sé dónde crees que te metes pero para mí los Warblers son mi vida y estamos pasando por algo muy complejo como para que llegues tú con tu prepotencia y altivez y me arruines lo único que tengo. – Blaine fue tajante.

– Tranquilo, Killer, te aseguro que haré cualquier cosa para que estés satisfecho... – Sebastian se acercó tanto a él que sintió su aliento en su oreja. – En todos los sentidos.

El moreno sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al escuchar esa voz tan sensual. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse porque sentía que su cuerpo iba a enloquecer y temía hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Él nunca había estado con nadie, no había tenido ni un beso de verdad (porque haber besado a Patty White en el colegio con 10 años no contaba). Temía que sus hormonas le traicionaran y acabara haciendo algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Le encantaría haber sido heterosexual, seguramente así estaría saliendo con una chica de Crawford o tal vez seguiría en el Westerville High School y tendría una novia... Incluso podría ser popular allí. Sin embargo, no iba a pretender ser alguien que no era, por lo que no iba a fingir que le gustaban las mujeres.

Anderson vio como el otro se marchaba y decidió ir con Sam y Hunter durante un rato. No podía volver a su dormitorio donde estaría Smythe y seguiría sintiendo todas esas cosas que no debía. Se notaba que el nuevo era un seductor, una persona a la que no le importaban los sentimientos que sólo quería pasar un buen rato. Blaine no estaba preparado para eso.

Llamó a la puerta y fue abierta por Evans que no llevaba camiseta. La mirada de ojos avellana recorrió el cuerpo de su amigo, a pesar de que hacía poco que había superado el crush que tenía por él, no podía negar que tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto que hacía que deseara olvidarse de sus principios y entregarse al placer... Algo que parecía que últimamente pensaba demasiadas veces.

– ¿Blaine? – El rubio lo miró divertido, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado porque no quería hacerle daño.

– ¡Odio a Sebastian Gustin! – El moreno entró y se sentó en la cama de su amigo, aunque frente a él pudo ver a Hunter que estaba cambiándose de ropa y en esos momentos estaba totalmente desnudo. Las mejillas de Anderson se pusieron aun más rojas y se volvió. – Lo siento.

– No hay problema, Blaine. Sabes que confío en ti. – Clarington sonrió algo triste porque su amigo no se comportaba con él como lo haría cualquiera de los otros Warblers. Que fuera homosexual no cambiaba las cosas y no le avergonzaba que lo viera desnudo.

– El problema es que en estos momentos yo no confío en mí. – El moreno confesó.

– ¿De qué hablas? – El ojiverde se puso una camiseta vieja rápidamente antes de sentarse junto a su amigo.

– La canción de Sebastian... Bueno la canción y su actitud... No puedo con toda esa tensión sexual... Y tampoco quiero eliminarla... No sé si me explico... ¡Y eso me está afectando con vosotros! Ver... – Anderson se mordió el labio avergonzado mientras sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse como si ese día no supieran hacer otra cosa.

– Te entiendo. – Sam le besó la mejilla y Hunter en ese momento se puso frente a él, ya totalmente vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta.

– Blaine, es normal que sientas esas cosas, no tiene nada que ver con que eres gay. Es como la mayoría de chicos nos sentimos respecto a Santana y a veces también es incómodo. – Clarington intentó razonar con él.

– A mi ella me da miedo, no quiero tenerla cerca. – Evans añadió con una mueca.

– La diferencia es que yo duermo con él. – El moreno susurró y los otros dos se miraron.

– ¿Qué te parece si esta noche duermo yo en tu habitación y tú con Sam? Tenéis que hacer ese proyecto de literatura juntos, ¿no? Podemos pasar por administración y ponerlo como excusa para que autoricen el cambio esta noche. No creo que duden en hacerlo porque saben que Sam, al ser disléxico, necesita más ayuda. De esta manera no tendremos que preocuparnos porque un supervisor se de cuenta del cambio. – Hunter propuso con cariño.

– Gracias chicos. – Anderson agradeció con cariño.

– Para eso están los amigos. – Clarington le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras Evans lo abrazaba. Blaine agradeció tener unos amigos tan comprensivos y fieles.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: CAMBIO DE ESTRATEGIA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: CAMBIO DE ESTRATEGIA**_

Cuando Sebastian vio que Hunter entraba en la habitación y le dijo que iba a pasar esa noche él ahí en vez de Blaine, el policía supo que había hecho algo mal. Sabía que no era verdad lo del trabajo y pensó que era porque lo había presionado demasiado. Tenía que pensar que el chico era un adolescente y estaba seguro de que todavía era virgen.

Por eso, decidió aflojar la presión que ejercía con él e intentar ser su amigo primero. Sabía que para eso tenía que hacer algo que no había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, pedir perdón. Iba a aprovechar la hora del desayuno para hablar con él.

Vio que entraba al comedor junto a Sam y los dos parecían relajados y sonrientes esa mañana. Fuera lo que fuese lo que lo había llevado a pedirle a su mejor amigo que lo refugiara, había funcionado.

– Sabes que si necesitas ayuda nos tienes a todos, no tienes que retener a Blaine durante horas en tu habitación, si nos turnamos será más fácil para todos. – Jeff comentó cuando se sentaron sin levantar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo mientras desayunaba.

– Fue el trabajo de literatura, con el ensayo de los Warblers y todo eso no habíamos conseguido hacer lo que queríamos y no queremos dejarlo para el último momento. – Sam aclaró mientras untaba mantequilla a sus tostadas.

– Yo aun no lo he comenzado. – Thad admitió avergonzado, mirando a David.

– Yo sí he empezado mi parte, tú sabrás lo que haces. – Su compañero comentó.

– La diferencia es que nosotros no podemos hacer nuestras partes por separado pero vosotros sí. Entre mi entrenamiento de fútbol, el suyo de boxeo, los Warblers, el club de Superhéroes y sus obligaciones como presidente es casi imposible. – Evans explicó.

– También ayuda un poquito que Blaine me quisiera evitar, ¿no crees? – Sebastian decidió intervenir ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

– ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no quieras estar con él? Aun no hemos colgado la lista en el tablón de anuncios y podemos cambiarla. – Trent ofreció, su lealtad siempre estaría con Blaine.

– Ayer fue demasiado intenso... Espero que haya tomado una ducha fría hoy. – El moreno comentó restándole importancia a lo ocurrido.

– Quiero pedirte perdón. Estoy acostumbrado a otro tipo de chicos y me dejé llevar por lo que suelo hacer cuando estoy con alguno de mis amigos gays. Te prometo que voy a bajar el contenido sexual de mis comentarios a partir de ahora, sobretodo si te molestan. – Smythe sonrió. – Por cierto, gracias por aceptarme en los Warblers. Prometo que cambiaré mi actitud y ensayaré todo lo que sea necesario para que nuestro líder esté satisfecho con mi trabajo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estás en los Warblers? – Sam preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué otro motivo tendríais que cambiar la lista si no estuviera yo aceptado? – El castaño sonrió con suficiencia.

Todos rieron y volvieron a comportarse como siempre sin darle más importancia a nada. Al policía le sorprendió que se comportaran con tanta normalidad a pesar de haber perdido a varios compañeros. Si el director no le hubiera dicho que eran un grupo tan unido habría sospechado que alguno de ellos era el asesino... Bueno, era algo que no podía descartar del todo puesto que uno de ellos podía tener algún problema con los fallecidos y por eso haber acabado con sus vidas. Tal vez ser Warblers no era el motivo de los asesinatos y no tenía pistas suficientes para descartar nada.

* * *

Sebastian entró en su habitación y se dio cuenta de que Blaine se secaba rápidamente la cara para intentar ocultar lo que estaba haciendo pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, lo que le delataba. Le intrigó mucho verlo así por lo que se sentó a su lado en la cama y miró la pantalla del portátil que estaba frente a ellos. Una foto de los Warblers en formación en la que había más chicos de los que pertenecían al coro en ese momento. Rápidamente reconoció a los cinco fallecidos entre esos chicos uniformados.

– ¿Estás bien? – El castaño preguntó en apenas un susurro.

– Sí... Es sólo que... Los echo de menos... – El moreno volvió a limpiarse una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

– ¿Se han graduado? – Era la única explicación lógica, no podía dejar que lo descubriera.

– Ojalá... Ellos no... Ellos están... – Las palabras se perdían, el ojimiel era incapaz de encontrar la forma de expresarlo. El policía quería decirle que lo sabía pero eso podía afectar a su trabajo. – Muertos.

– Lo siento mucho. – Smythe rodeó al otro con sus brazos y lo apoyó en su pecho, con cuidado de no tirar el portátil que estaba en las piernas del otro.

– ¿Quién pudo hacerles eso? La policía no descubre nada y el asesino está suelto y puede volver y yo no estoy preparado para perder a nadie más. – Sebastian notó lo nervioso que estaba el otro e intentó consolarlo pero el joven apartó el ordenador y se levantó.

– ¿Dónde vas? – El castaño preguntó al ver que el otro se dirigía a la puerta.

– Necesito a Sam. – Anderson informó antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas y Blaine seguía sin volver a la habitación, por lo que Sebastian estaba preocupado. Decidió ir a la habitación de Sam y Hunter para ver si estaba ahí. Clarington fue el que abrió la puerta y enseguida entendió lo que hacía allí.

– Está algo afectado pero Sam ha conseguido tranquilizarlo algo. Sé que apenas te conozco y que no tienes motivos para hacer nada por mí pero... Cuídalo, ¿vale? Para él es muy doloroso perder a sus amigos... Somos su familia. – Hunter pidió antes de dejarlo pasar. Sebastian sabía que tenía que hacer lo que le habían pedido porque era lo mejor para todos.

– Vamos Blaine, tienes que volver a la habitación. – Smythe se acercó al moreno y extendió su mano. El moreno dudó un momento antes de agarrarla y dejarse guiar por su compañero.

Los dos se despidieron de los otros y el policía observo sorprendido como Sam besaba la mejilla de su amigo antes de que salieran. Cuando estuvieron en su habitación, el castaño se decidió a hablar.

– No sabía que entre Sam y tú...

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – Los ojos color avellana se abrieron por la sorpresa. – No, no... Sam es mi mejor amigo pero es sorprendente la naturalidad con la que me trata, como si ser gay realmente no supusiera nada para él...

– Blaine, creo que todos tus amigos han demostrado que no les importa que seas gay. Te quieren tal como eres. – Smythe intentó razonar con él, le resultaba triste ver todo lo que le había afectado lo que le había pasado en su anterior instituto. Tal vez podría cambiar eso mientras intentaba conseguir información para encontrar al asesino.

– Lo sé, pero me cuesta creerlo... Y con Sam es más complejo porque es muy cariñoso y no para de abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla. Tuve un crush por él pero ya lo superé y él lo supo y fue muy dulce conmigo. Nuestra relación no cambió nada... Tengo suerte de tenerlos a mi lado. – Anderson reconoció.

– Hunter me dijo que llegó a Dalton al principio del curso pero parece muy cercano a ti. – Sebastian estaba realmente intrigado por esa relación.

– Es algo personal, no puedo contarte nada, no es mi secreto. Sólo te diré que hice algo por él y eso ha conseguido que sea uno de los que más se preocupa por mí y, si Sam no existiera, probablemente se habría convertido en mi mejor amigo. – Blaine confesó.

– Espero poder ser tan buen amigo como ellos. – El castaño comentó.

– Sigue comportándote como hoy y no como ayer y tendrás posibilidades. – El moreno guiñó un ojo antes de meterse en la cama. Estaba totalmente agotado y lo único que quería era dormir. El ojiverde apagó la luz sonriendo, parecía que iba por buen camino.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: INSTINTO PROTECTOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: INSTINTO PROTECTOR**_

 _Blaine paseaba con Sam y Hunter por las inmediaciones de Dalton, relajado y feliz charlando de cosas sin importancia cuando un coche paró frente a ellos. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando el vehículo y pronto unos hombres salieron del vehículo. Los adolescentes intentaron correr pero los otros eran más rápidos y consiguieron alcanzarlos. Anderson vio como golpeaban a sus amigos, lo que hizo que los golpes que le daban a él no fueran nada importante._

 _Supuso que se había quedado inconsciente porque se encontró a sí mismo en una sala oscura y vacía. Sam y Hunter estaban a su lado, pero no podía acercarse a ellos. No sabía por qué pero cada vez que lo intentaba su tobillo dolía y su pie no se movía. Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a la pared._

 _No sabía qué hacer pero sus amigos no se movían y quería saber si seguían vivos. Comenzó a gritar para intentar despertarlos y después de varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que Evans parecía reaccionar._

– _¡Sam! ¡Sam! – Blaine gritó desesperado._

– _¿Qué...? – El rubio miró a su alrededor mientras intentaba sentarse. Se sentía igual que el moreno, su cuerpo dolía y no podía moverse. – ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

– _Nos han atrapado. Hunter sigue sin responder... ¿Puedes llegar tú a él? – El ojimiel estaba desesperado. Evans intentó moverlo pero no consiguió tocarlo. Lo único que consiguió fue sentir aun más dolor por culpa del esfuerzo._

– _Tenemos que salir de aquí... ¿Puedes moverte? – Sam preguntó sin ocultar el miedo que sentía._

– _No... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Anderson preguntó desesperado._

– _No lo sé..._

– _No vais a hacer nada. – Una voz los interrumpió y los dos miraron para ver un hombre vestido con un jersey azul y unos vaqueros. Por más que Blaine intentaba fijarse en su cara, no había rasgos y supuso que llevaba una careta._

– _¿Por qué nos retenéis? – El rubio quiso saber y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Hunter se despertaba._

– _Sois Warblers. Tenemos que liberar a la humanidad de lo que los Warblers harán en un futuro. – El desconocido comentó._

 _Blaine seguía algo aturdido pero se dio cuenta de que el asaltante estaba loco. Eso no lo aliviaba en absoluto, era peligroso y pensaba que ellos iban a hacer cosas malas. En cierto modo, muchas respuestas se habían respondido en cuanto a por qué ellos pero eso no conseguía que cambiara el hecho de que iban a morir._

– _Soltadnos, no vamos a hacer nada, lo prometemos. – Clarington habló por primera vez y, sin querer, consiguió que sus dos amigos se asustaran. Si el más fuerte y seguro de ellos tenía miedo, es que la situación era peor de lo que pensaban._

– _Por hablar, tú serás el primero. – El hombre sacó una pistola de su bolsillo trasero y apuntó a Hunter. Un disparo y el joven cayó al suelo cubierto de sangre, haciendo que los dos gritaran y comenzaran a llorar. – ¿Cuál de vosotros será el siguiente?_

 _Los dos estaban temblando y, en el fondo, Blaine deseaba ser el primero. Ya había visto morir a Hunter y no podría soportar ver a su mejor amigo morir. Sam lo miró y susurró su nombre antes de recibir un disparo. El moreno estaba seguro que su grito se había escuchado a gran distancia._

 _Blaine... Blaine..._

– Blaine. – Sebastian movió a su compañero de habitación que abrió los ojos sobresaltado. – Tranquilo, sólo era una pesadilla.

– ¿Dónde...? – El moreno iba a preguntar dónde estaba porque todo era muy confuso pero poco a poco comprendió. Había tenido una pesadilla y estaba en su cama en Dalton. Su compañero de habitación lo había despertado y parecía preocupado. – Lo siento, he tenido una pesadilla.

– No te preocupes... Sólo quería despertarte porque parecías muy angustiado... ¿Quieres hablar? – El castaño ofreció.

– Ha sido horrible... – El recuerdo de sus dos amigos muertos consiguió que comenzara a llorar. El ojiverde lo abrazó y esperó a que se relajara.

El policía no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchar la pesadilla y ver a Anderson de esa manera estaba consiguiendo que su corazón se encogiera de manera doloroso. Cuando el otro se tranquilizó, rompió el abrazo para limpiar las lágrimas.

– Es muy doloroso por lo que estás pasando, es normal que tengas pesadillas. – Sebastian sonrió con tristeza al ver los rojos e hinchados del otro.

– Tengo tanto miedo... ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Quién hace ésto? – Blaine hipó por culpa del llanto.

– ¿Vosotros no lo sabéis? – El castaño preguntó.

– No tenemos ni idea... La policía nos ha preguntado cientos de veces pero no sabemos nada... Ha llegado un punto en el que nos sentimos señalados... Somos como hermanos, ninguno haría nada para dañar a los demás y si supiéramos algo, se lo contaríamos para que atraparan al asesino... No sé quién es pero tengo miedo... Cada vez que quedamos todos y alguien se retrasa todos entramos en pánico, cada vez que el director nos pide que nos reunamos en su despacho... Las tres últimas veces nos ha llamado para saber cuál faltaba... Lo peor es que cuando sabes que uno de nosotros ha muerto, rezas para que no sea alguien cercano... Me dolería cualquier muerte, pero si Hunter o Sam fueran los asesinados... – El moreno rompió a llorar y el otro volvió a abrazarlo. Era algo desesperante para el ojiverde saber que no sabían quién era el asesino. Ver su miedo y su desesperación le hacía creer que lo que le había dicho era verdad.

– Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para ayudaros... – Smythe se sentía frustrado, era su trabajo y no lo estaban haciendo bien y por eso seguían muriendo chicos. Tenían que hacer algo cuanto antes, de lo contrario habría nuevas víctimas y nuevas lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos dorados.

– ¿Qué podrías hacer? Ni la policía ha encontrado pistas... Ni siquiera sabemos si es una persona o varias... Sólo... Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Ahora eres un Warbler y tu vida también está en peligro... – El ojimiel suplicó.

– Te prometo que tendré cuidado... ¿Quieres dormir solo o prefieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas? – Sebastian estaba intrigado.

– Me gustaría que te quedes un poco más, tengo miedo de que la pesadilla vuelva... – Anderson estaba avergonzado porque parecía un bebé.

– Está bien...

Blaine se tumbó de lado para dejar espacio al otro en la cama. El castaño se metió bajo las sábanas y lo rodeó con su brazo para que se sintiera más seguro. Cuando los dos estaban cómodos, el ojiverde besó la frente del otro para desearle dulces sueños. Él siguió despierto, dibujando patrones aleatorios en la espalda del otro, escuchando como su respiración se volvía más lenta y sus músculos se relajaban indicando que estaba dormido.

Smythe quería saber qué era lo que le pasaba, nunca se había sentido así. Tal vez era que desde hacía mucho tiempo evitaba amar y sentirse amado porque de esa manera sólo encontraba dolor. Suspiró al darse cuenta que tal vez era demasiado tarde y lo peor era que le estaba mintiendo. No sabía si entendería la situación o se enfadaría y la perspectiva de perder el cariño de Anderson dolía demasiado como para arriesgarse... Pero encontrar al asesino era más importante que esos sentimientos que estaba comenzando a tener y que probablemente acabarían creciendo si la misión no terminaba pronto.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: GANARSE LA CONFIANZA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: GANARSE LA CONFIANZA**_

Blaine se despertó sintiendo un brazo rodeando su cintura y un pecho presionado en su espalda. Tardó unos segundos en recordar que había tenido una pesadilla y Sebastian se había ofrecido a acompañarlo hasta que se durmiera pero supuso que también se quedó dormido.

Debía reconocer que su compañero de habitación era todo un misterio para él. Tan pronto era un adicto al sexo que sólo quería que sucumbiera a sus encantos y al momento siguiente era la persona más tierna que podría encontrarse.

– Buenos días. – La voz rasposa del castaño sonó, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

– Buenos días... ¿Has dormido bien? Siento todo lo que he causado... – El moreno se disculpó.

– Yo he dormido bien pero lo importante es si tú has dormido bien. – El ojiverde apretó su agarre para sentir el cuerpo del otro más cerca del suyo. Tardó en darse cuenta de que él estaba algo excitado y que eso podía incomodar al otro.

– Hacía mucho que no me despertaba con una sensación de descanso como la de hoy... Muchas gracias por despertarme de mi pesadilla y por cuidarme. – Anderson se volvió lentamente y se quedó mirando la sonrisa del otro. Era muy diferente a otras que le había visto, era más sencilla, menos presuntuosa.

– Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírmelo... – Smythe miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era muy pronto. – ¿Qué te apetece hacer hasta que abran la cafetería?

– No sé... – Blaine se sorprendió porque no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

– ¿Y si aprovechamos para conocernos mejor? Podríamos intentar hacernos preguntas. – Sebastian propuso mientras se sentaba en la cama con su espalda apoyada en la pared.

– Me parece bien... ¿Tienes hermanos? – El moreno quiso saber mientras se ponía en la misma postura que el otro.

– Nah, el matrimonio de mis padres apenas duró año y medio, no tuvieron tiempo de tener más hijos. Por mucho que ellos digan, sus hijos con sus segundos matrimonios no son mis hermanos. – El castaño explicó con algo de rencor.

– Lo de tener hermanos está sobrevalorado. Yo tengo uno al que no veo desde hace diez años cuando se fue a California para no volver. No he sabido nada de él. – El ojimiel se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Has besado a alguien? – Smythe quiso saber, realmente intrigado por la respuesta.

– Patty White con 10 años... ¿Cuenta? – Anderson ladeó la cabeza

– ¡Claro que no cuenta! Me refería a besos de verdad con chicos... – Sebastian insistió.

– No, nunca. – Blaine sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

– Ahora entiendo porque te intimidaba tanto... Realmente lo siento. – El castaño se disculpó.

– No lo sabías y... Me agrada este Sebastian que estoy conociendo ahora. – El moreno reconoció.

– A mí también me gusta conocerte cada vez más. – El policía susurró.

Smythe no era novato, identificaba cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el otro. Primero, sus ojos color avellana pasaron de mirarlo a los suyos a descender hasta sus labios. Anderson humedeció sus propios labios con algo de nerviosismo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Sebastian no quería que eso afectara a su relación con él, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería desviar el tema.

– Yo te he hablado de mis padres pero tú no me has contado nada de los tuyos. – El castaño decidió interrumpir lo que iba a ser un beso entre ellos, no era el momento.

– No hay mucho que contar, no tengo muy buena relación con ellos. Mi hermano Cooper era el hijo perfecto, todo lo opuesto a mí. Era alto, guapo, con talento... – Blaine comentó a explicar.

– ¡Ey! Hasta ahora no has dicho nada que no te describa... – El ojiverde lo interrumpió... ¿Realmente ese chico no veía que él era más que perfecto?

– La primera cosa que he dicho es que mi hermano es alto... Por más que quieras animarme... Aunque reconozco que me parece dulce que quieras subirme el ánimo. – El moreno sonrió.

– Bueno... Alto no eres... Pero guapo y con talento sí. – Smythe respondió.

– Gracias... ¿De qué hablaba? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño hasta que recordó de lo que estaba hablando. – ¡Ah, sí! Cooper era todo lo que yo no podía ni soñar ser y mis padres estaban encantados con eso. Yo era esa constante molestia que interrumpía los mejores momentos de la familia porque o estaba enfermo o necesitaba atención. Cuando Cooper se fue, mis padres volvieron su atención a mí pero apenas duró unos años hasta que salí del armario. Desde ese día, soy invisible. Paso las vacaciones de Navidad solo en casa, en verano apenas los veo porque siempre están de viaje... ¡Incluso encontré una factura de un hotel de Westerville! Mis padres preferían pagar una habitación de hotel que volver a casa con su propio hijo... Y lo peor es que casi lo prefiero. La alternativa es tenerlos en casa ignorándome o intentando "volverme" heterosexual. La última vez que estuvieron más de tres días conmigo, acabaron invitando a la hija de la vecina a casa para ver si ligaba conmigo... Fue un desastre.

Sebastian sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y por fin entendía todas las inseguridades de Blaine. Una cosa era que sus padres se divorciaran y él tuviera problemas porque no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ambos y sentía que había sido desplazado por sus hermanastros y otra cosa muy diferente era lo que el moreno había vivido. Por mucho que él sintiera otra cosa, sabía que sus padres habían sido un verdadero apoyo para él desde el momento en el que salió del armario, al menos en ese aspecto. Podía tener una relación difícil con ellos pero sabía que lo querían, aunque a su manera.

La alarma de sus móviles interrumpió la conversación y los dos se levantaron dispuestos a comenzar su día. Blaine salió unos minutos antes y corrió hacia la habitación de Sam y Hunter, deseando que no hubieran salido hacia el comedor todavía. Los encontró en la puerta y sonrió, podrían buscar un sitio para hablar. Sus amigos lo notaron (además de que si no pasaba nada solían encontrarse en el comedor) por lo que entraron a la habitación.

– ¿Qué pasa? – El rubio preguntó preocupado.

– ¿Se puede amar a una persona a la que conoces desde hace tres días? – El moreno miró a sus amigos algo asustado.

– No creo que se pueda amar tan pronto si tomamos la definición exacta de amor. Sin embargo, sí creo que puedas sentirte muy atraído por alguien y sentir una conexión muy intensa. – Clarington razonó.

– Él es tan diferente a como imaginé a mi primer amor... – Anderson se sentó en la cama y miró al suelo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que sientes algo por él? Quiero decir... Puede ser que lo veas tan... – Evans no era bueno con las palabras y le costaba expresar sus pensamientos. – ¿gay? ¿seguro de sí mismo? No sé, algo... Puede ser que sea lo diferente de su actitud y que es el primer gay que conoces y que por eso sientas atracción pero eso no significa que sea amor.

– Sam tiene razón. Tal vez lo que te tiene así no es él, más bien lo que representa en tu vida. – Hunter se sentó junto a su amigo y pasó su brazo por sus hombros. – Por suerte, no tienes que identificar lo que sientes en este momento. No dejes que lo que crees que sientes te ciegue cuando estás con él y todo irá bien.

– Y nadie te culparía si quieres tener algo con él aunque no estés enamorado. Tienes derecho a cometer errores y hacer cosas típicas de adolescente. Piensa que casi todos hemos estado con chicas que creíamos que amábamos y al final no era así. Evans también se sentó junto a él.

– Gracias chicos, sois los mejores. – Blaine sonrió porque había conseguido relajarse.

– Si este pequeño ataque sentimental ha acabado, me gustaría ir a desayunar. Estoy hambriento. – El rubio decidió comentar para cambiar el ambiente de la conversación y lo consiguió porque los otros dos rieron por su comentario antes de salir para ir al comedor.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: ADMIRACIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Serán unos 15 capítulos, más o menos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: ADMIRACIÓN**_

Sebastian sabía que estaba olvidando en parte la misión que le había llevado a Dalton pero la curiosidad había conseguido que se obsesionara con Blaine Anderson. Su relación con Hunter seguía siendo un misterio para él y había decidido que lo mejor sería investigarla mejor. Sin embargo, parecía que no obtendría información por parte del moreno, por lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia y abordar al castaño.

Le costó mucho encontrar una oportunidad para hablar a solas con él, pero las horas de estudio de la biblioteca fueron de gran ayuda. Esperó a que acabara porque no quería interrumpir y fingió que el también había acabado de estudiar por lo que se levantó para volver a los dormitorios con él.

Lo mejor fue empezar con temas más ligeros para que no sospecharan nada sobre lo ocurrido. Sin él planearlo, la conversación acabó siendo sobre Blaine.

– Sois muy buenos amigos a pesar del poco tiempo que llevas en Dalton. – Sebastian exclamó para intentar que hablaran del motivo.

– Le debo mucho. – Hunter explicó.

– ¿Por qué? – El policía quiso saber.

– Bueno... Mi hermano pequeño se llama Ben. Tiene doce años y todavía no puede venir a Dalton. En su escuela lo están tratando mal porque es gay. No nos lo había contado ni a mis padres ni a mí y... Bueno, no sabíamos que estaban agrediéndolo sus compañeros de clase. Sus antiguos amigos estaban metiéndole en la cabeza ideas absurdas como que era un monstruo, que no tenía derecho a vivir, que era un enfermo... Lo peor es que una de las personas que le insultaba era la persona a la que más cercano se sentía en el instituto, el que parecía que sería su mejor amigo con el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando ese chico se enteró que mi hermano estaba enamorado de él no lo llevó muy bien. La presión sobre Ben fue tal que intentó suicidarse. Apenas llevábamos dos meses aquí y ya lo habían llevado al límite... Entonces, Blaine fue al hospital y nos pidió que los dejáramos solos... No sé lo que le dijo, ninguno de los dos nos lo ha contado, pero sí sé que, fuera lo que fuera, consiguió que cambiara su forma de entender su homosexualidad. Lo cambiamos de colegio y ahora es más feliz. No hemos encontrado uno como Dalton donde haya una política de cero tolerancia al abuso pero al menos está mejor y no hay tanta presión sobre él. – Clarington le contó. Era conocido por todo Dalton porque había sido una noticia que había conmovido a todos, tanto alumnos como profesores. Hunter no había tenido otra opción que reconocer que era su hermano y aceptar todo el apoyo que le habían dado. Por eso no le importaba hablarlo con Sebastian puesto que podía enterarse de cualquier manera, había salido en el periódico de la academia porque era el tipo de noticias que publican. Aun así, guardaba un secreto, algo que nadie más sabía. Su hermano pequeño tiene un crush por el chico que le había salvado la vida.

– Por suerte, ya sabéis dónde puede ir cuando llegue el momento... Seguro que Dalton y los Warblers le dan el apoyo que necesita. – Smythe estaba triste porque odiaba cuando alguien sufría algún tipo de discriminación por ser gay.

– Espero que esta historia no cambie nuestra relación... No quiero que sientas pena por mí o por mi hermano. – El menor comentó serio.

– No te preocupes, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros... Nos vemos mañana. – El policía se despidió porque estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación del otro.

– Nos vemos mañana.

Hunter entró en la habitación donde ya se encontraba Sam mientras Sebastian caminó hacia su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Blaine, tumbado en la cama, iluminado por una lámpara que había en la mesita de noche, leyendo un libro. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, era algo que le gustaría vivir durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

Sebastian acudió a una cafetería en Columbia. Su jefe le había llamado para hablar sobre la misión pero no querían correr riesgos de ser vistos, por lo que decidieron ir a la capital. Él había alegado que tenía algo familiar y que pasaría la tarde con sus padres. No quería que nadie notara su ausencia y empezara a pensar cosas extrañas.

Cuando entró, vio a su jefe en una mesa, leyendo el periódico. Pidió su café y se sentó frente a él. Cuando el otro dobló y apartó el periódico, sacó una carpeta del maletín que había a su lado.

– Hemos localizado a todos los agresores de Blaine Anderson antes de que llegaran a Dalton y les hemos tomado declaración. Todos han reconocido lo que habían hecho, fueron condenados a trabajos sociales por eso, por lo que no tenía sentido que lo negaran. Todos estudian en otros estados y tienen coartadas para los asesinatos, ni siquiera han llegado a Westerville en los últimos meses. No hay llamadas ni rastro de que hayan hablado con nadie de Dalton y no hay nada que nos haga creer que Hunter haya hecho algo contra ellos. Además, Parker se ha dado cuenta de algo que nosotros no sabíamos. El asesino los está matando de más joven a mayor. No creo que sea casualidad, creo que es alguien que los conoce. – Johanson explicó.

– ¿Sigue un orden? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente? – Sebastian mostró su sorpresa.

– Blaine.

Esa información dejó a Smythe realmente preocupado. Tenían que encontrar al asesino cuanto antes. Por eso condujo con mucha prisa a su vuelta a Westerville, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que supiera que estaba bien.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la sala del coro, vio a Blaine que estaba relajado, riendo de alguna de las imitaciones que Sam acababa de hacer. Suspiró aliviado porque era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

– ¿Alguien se ha enamorado? – Hunter preguntó divertido cuando llegó a su lado.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no... – Sebastian respondió rápidamente.

– ¡Oh, sí! Claro que sí... – Clarington rió, provocaron que todos los mirasen.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Anderson preguntó y se levantó para acercarse a ellos.

– Sí, Sebastian y yo sólo estábamos bromeando... ¿Verdad? – Hunter informó.

– Sí, cierto. – Smythe odiaba sentirse tan indefenso... Esa no era la situación en la que él solía moverse. Comenzó a desear poder viajar a Lima para poder ver a Dave y eliminar toda la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Deseaba encontrar al asesino y alejarse de allí antes de que todo se complicase demasiado. No era que si al final acababa teniendo algo con Blaine fuera ilegal, el problema era que él no quería involucrarse tanto.

– ¿Ha pasado algo en tu visita a tus padres? – El moreno preguntó preocupado en cuanto Clarington los dejó solo.

– Mi padre y yo tenemos una relación complicada. – Era lo más cercano a la verdad que el policía podía decir.

– Yo tampoco tengo buena relación con el mío... ¿También es por tu sexualidad? – El ojimiel puso su mano en la espalda del otro para consolarlo.

– No realmente... No sé, cosas que nos separan... – Sebastian se dio cuenta de que no podía decirle que había sido una decepción para su padre que hubiera decidido ser policía en vez de seguir sus pasos como fiscal general del estado.

– Seguro que con el tiempo se soluciona todo.

Anderson besó la mejilla de su amigo y éste se quedó completamente paralizado, se dio cuenta de que estaba realmente enamorado del joven y eso era lo último que quería.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: LA COMPETENCIA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LA COMPETENCIA**_

El tiempo pasaba y parecía que la tranquilidad se instauraba en Dalton. No había habido nuevas víctimas pero Sebastian no bajaba la guardia, no quería arriesgarse a que en un descuido alguien hiciera algo a Blaine. Sus constantes atenciones hacia el líder de los Warblers habían conseguido que todos pensaran que estaba muy enamorado del joven. Sin embargo, aunque eso era verdad, se empeñaba en negarlo. Además, el hecho de que le estaba mintiendo hacía que supiera que entre ellos jamás podría haber nada más que una amistad y él estaba bien con ello, mejor eso que nada.

Los Warblers tenían una actuación en una obra benéfica y eso había aumentado sus miedos. Sería una oportunidad ideal para que el asesino se acercara e intentara acorralar a uno de ellos, aunque parecía que buscaba la oportunidad de hacerse con Blaine.

Para alivio de Sebastian, la actuación fue bien y todo parecía tranquilo cuando volvieron a los camerinos. Salvo algunos compañeros de clase que se habían acercado para felicitarlos por la actuación, nada hacía sospechar que fueran a atacarlos.

Sin embargo, se acercó a ellos un chico que Smythe no conocía. Le sorprendió lo tímido e incómodo que parecía pero no iba a dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Por lo que él sabía, podría ser el asesino.

– ¿Buscas a alguien? – Sebastian preguntó algo borde.

– Esto... Yo... Soy Kurt y... – Se notaba que el joven estaba algo nervioso.

– Kurt Hummel, uno de los miembros de New Directions. He visto algunos desde el escenario. Están aquí para espiar a los Warblers ya que nos vamos a enfrentar en lo Regionales. ¿Verdad? – Hunter interrumpió la conversación puesto que él se había dedicado a investigar toda la información que había en Internet sobre el Glee Club del McKinely.

– Sí, bueno... Es verdad pero... A nuestro lado había unas chicas de la Academia Crawford y he escuchado que decían que era una pena que vuestro líder sea gay porque querrían pedirle una cita... – El recién llegado intentó explicar.

– ¿Tienes algún problema con la homosexualidad? – Clarington preguntó amenazante y el policía casi se pone a reír porque si no se había dado cuenta de que ese chico era gay estaba realmente ciego. Es decir, la ropa, la voz, su aspecto, su forma de comportarse... ¿Realmente cabía alguna duda?

– No, claro que no... Yo... – Kurt intentó explicarse pero no encontraba palabras.

– Relájate, Hunter. ¿Realmente crees que vendría solo hasta aquí para enfrentarse a mí por ser gay? Creo que tiene otro motivo. – Blaine medió en la conversación antes de que se complicaran las cosas.

– La verdad es que... Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa. – El miembro de New Directions pidió y no pudo evitar notar las miradas de Smythe y Clarington dirigidas hacia el líder vocal de los Warblers. Se notaba que eran muy protectores y cercanos al joven.

– Tenemos una cafetería en Dalton. ¿Te apetece que tomemos algo mientras hablamos? – Anderson propuso.

– Claro.

Todos los Warblers vieron atónitos como Blaine se despedía de ellos para descubrir lo que Kurt quería y pronto todos lo siguieron para protegerlo. Notaron que lo que buscaba Hummel era coquetear con Anderson, algo que parecía no importarle al moreno, que dejaba que el otro acaparara su atención. El líder de New Directions era consciente de que Sebastian no dejaba de observarlos y el ojimiel jamás confesaría que le encantaba notar esos celos que veía en el otro.

Smythe estaba tan concentrado mirando a los dos que no se dio cuenta de que Sam y Hunter se sentaban en su mesa, uno a cada lado de él.

– Deberías decirle que te gusta. Tal vez te sorprenda su reacción. – El rubio sugirió. No iba a decirle lo que Blaine le había confiado en la intimidad pero tampoco se quedaría sin hacer nada mientras su amigo podría disfrutar de un amor de instituto.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! No me gusta... No me fío de ese, no sé qué está haciendo aquí y no quiero que le haga daño a Blaine, ya tiene suficiente en su vida... – El policía comentó rápidamente.

– No hay nada malo en que te guste, es un gran chico y, aunque no me siento atraído por los chicos, puedo decir que es atractivo. – Clarington sonrió con picardía.

– No me gusta. – El mayor insistió.

– Tal vez si lo repites mucho acabarás creyéndotelo tú mismo. – Evans bromeó.

Sebastian no dijo nada más porque no quería descubrir más sus sentimientos. Sabía que debía encontrar la manera de ocultarlos porque no podía actuar, no quería tener nada con Blaine mientras fingía ser alguien que no era.

* * *

Después de despedirse de Kurt, no sin antes conseguir su número de teléfono, fue a la habitación de Sam y Hunter para hablar con ellos. Su conversación con Hummel le había dejado confundido. Sabía que él estaba enamorado de Sebastian, o al menos en camino de eso, pero el estudiante del McKinley era el que parecía que más le convenía. Smythe era el chico malo mientras que el otro era el chico malo.

Les contó a los dos lo que pensaba, mientras estaba tumbado sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo y éste lo abrazaba. Aunque podía parecer raro, era algo habitual en ellos y el castaño no pensaba dos veces lo que veía frente a él.

– Por mucho que creas que te conviene más Kurt, no mandas en lo que siente tu corazón. – El rubio comentó.

– Además, Sebastian también siente algo por ti, por mucho que intenta ocultarlo, se le nota mucho. – Clarington añadió.

– No sé si quiero una relación como la que tendría con él... – El moreno confesó avergonzado.

– No puedes tener una relación con Kurt si no sientes algo por él, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos. Tienes que intentar ser fiel a lo que sientes. Puedes esperar a tener claros tus sentimientos, pero no creo que sea bueno que finjas que sientes algo que realmente no sientes. – Hunter razonó con él.

– No creo que pueda tener una relación con Sebastian... Es tan... – Anderson confesó molesto.

– Si quieres darle una oportunidad, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Él tendrá que aceptar el ritmo que tú quieras llevar. – Sam insistió mientras comenzaba a acariciar el brazo de su amigo. – Pero una cosa sí que tendrá que aceptar y es que tú y yo no vamos a dejar de tener estos momentos porque tengas novio. No quiero que se ponga celoso porque nos tocamos o abrazamos...

– O besáis... La verdad es que sois como una pareja sin sexo. – El castaño rió, le encantaba bromear sobre la "relación" de sus amigos.

– ¡Ey! Voy a ser el hombre en la vida de Sam, no habrá otro más. – Blaine siguió con la broma.

– ¡Jamás! Serás el único, lo prometo... Por mucho que yo no seré el único para ti...

Los tres amigos siguieron riendo y divirtiéndose, intentando olvidarse de todo lo malo que les había pasado y centrándose en lo más valioso que tenían, su amistad.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LOS CELOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: LOS CELOS**_

– ¿Vas a volver a salir con la Princesa de Porcelana? – Sebastian preguntó al ver que su compañero llevaba ropa de calle y estaba intentando controlar sus rizos con una cantidad extra de gomina.

– Se llama Kurt y no es una cita. Sólo vamos a ir a cenar a Breadstix con sus amigas. – Blaine respondió con tranquilidad para volverse a mirarlo en vez de ver su reflejo en el espejo.

– No me gusta que salgas sin los chicos. – El castaño tenía miedo de que el asesino aprovechara que no había nadie alrededor para atacarlo.

– No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Luego te veo. – Anderson se despidió y salió de la habitación para ir a su coche para emprender el viaje a Lima.

El policía se levantó para coger el teléfono y llamar al agente Johanson. No iba a permitir que Blaine fuera solo a Lima sin ninguna vigilancia. Sabían que él era el siguiente en la lista y, aunque a él no se lo habían dicho para no asustarlo, no iban a permitir que un descuido y lo confiado que es consigan ponérselo fácil al asesino.

Poco después de terminar la llamada, alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado, abrió para encontrarse frente a Hunter y Sam.

– ¿A qué debo la visita? – Smythe preguntó mientras los dejaba pasar.

– Queríamos comprobar que estabas bien después de ver a Blaine salir a su cita. – El rubio comentó mientras se sentaba en la cama de su mejor amigo.

– No es una cita, van a cenar con unas amigas de él. – Sebastian explicó.

– Sabes que Kurt intenta ligar con él, ¿verdad? – El otro castaño cuestionó.

– Lo sé y no le culpo... Al igual que no culparía a Blaine si decide salir con él. No somos nada. – El mayor comentó sabiendo que era inútil seguir fingiendo.

– Deberías decirle lo que sientes por él. – Evans lo animó.

– No creo que sea buena idea... Él y yo... No funcionaría. – El policía se sentía muy incómodo hablando de ese tema.

– No lo sabrás si no lo intentas... – Clarington añadió desesperado, pero Smythe cambió de tema y no pudieron convencerlo de que intentara confesarle a Blaine lo que sentía.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó de su salida con Kurt y las chicas, se dirigió primero a ver a Hunter y Sam para que se quedaran tranquilos. Todos se habían mostrado preocupados porque saliera solo mientras el asesino andaba suelto pero él se oponía a vivir su vida con miedo.

– ¿Qué tal la cita? – El rubio preguntó antes siquiera de cerrar la puerta tras él.

– No era una cita... ¿Por qué creéis que era una cita? – El moreno se mostró atónito.

– Kurt parece muy interesado en ti. – El castaño aclaró.

– Para disgusto de cierto Warbler... – Evans añadió.

– Sebastian no siente nada por mí. – El ojimiel afirmó. Le sorprendía la insistencia de los otros.

– Si estás tan seguro de que no siente nada... ¿Por qué no haces algo para descubrir si siente algo por ti? No sé, que te vea desnudo o una postura algo comprometida. – Clarington propuso.

– Estáis locos. Me voy, se acerca el toque de queda. Os veo mañana en el desayuno.

Anderson se fue a su habitación y vio que Sebastian ya estaba en la cama. Decidió poner en práctica lo que Hunter le había dicho y se quitó el polo y los pantalones para quedar en ropa interior con la escusa de ponerse algo más cómodo para dormir. Sintió la mirada lasciva del otro seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y al volverse vio que bajo las sábanas el bulto de su entrepierna había aumentado y tuvo que volverse para ocultar su sonrisa. Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, sólo quedaba que él entendiera sus sentimientos y tomara una decisión.

* * *

Blaine sabía que tanto Kurt como Sebastian sentían algo por él. Cualquier otro chico en su lugar aumentaría su ego y coquetearía con los dos hasta que estuviera seguro con cuál quedarse. Sin embargo, él no pensaba tener un comportamiento más allá de una amistad con ninguno de los dos hasta no supiera con quién quería estar.

Salvo que tal vez sí sabía con cual de los dos quería tener una relación y sólo estaba asustado porque no era como él había imaginado a su primer amor. Siempre pensó en alguien que también tendría poca experiencia y que sería dulce, romántico... Smythe era todo lo contrario.

El día antes a los regionales fue con Hummel a tomar un café. Todos los Warblers se mostraron preocupados porque pensaban que podía ser una trampa para que al día siguiente no estuviera concentrado y así New Directions pudieran ganar la competición.

A pesar de todo, los dos chicos se encontraron en el Lima Bean para pasar tiempo a solas. Estuvieron un rato hablando y lo pasaron muy bien. Sin embargo, a la hora de despedirse, estando los dos en el aparcamiento para entrar en sus respectivos coches, el castaño se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Al principio Anderson no reaccionó porque era algo muy inesperado, pero cuando sintió que el otro intentaba profundizarlo se apartó.

– No sigas, por favor. – Blaine susurró.

– ¿Por qué no? A mí me estaba gustando el beso... – El ojiazul lo miró intrigado.

– A mí no... Kurt... Podemos ser amigos pero no siento nada más por ti, lo siento. – El moreno lo miró con seriedad.

– ¿Es por Sebastian? – Hummel cuestionó.

– Sí, es por él... Nos vemos.

El ojimiel no esperó a obtener respuesta, simplemente entró en su coche y salió de allí. No podía creer que acabara de tener su primer beso y hubiera sido de esa manera.

Al llegar a Dalton, corrió hacia su habitación y vio a Sebastian que estaba sentado en el escritorio haciendo los deberes. El castaño, al escuchar la puerta, se volvió y pronto notó que algo malo había pasado.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde se levantó y guió al otro hasta su cama, donde los dos se sentaron con sus espaldas apoyadas en el cabecero.

– Me ha besado. – Las palabras de Blaine apenas fueron un susurro pero el policía las entendió perfectamente. Le dolieron tanto y sintió tantos celos que tuvo que esforzarse por no perder la compostura y hacer algo que realmente complicara la situación.

– Sólo es un beso, no tienes que ponerte así. – Smythe intentó quitarle importancia a la situación.

– Ha sido mi primer beso. – El moreno confesó. – Y no ha sido como yo esperaba.

– Entiendo lo que sientes. Ni mi primer beso ni primera vez fueron como había imaginado pero... ¿Sabes qué? Al final lo que importan son los besos reales, los que le das a alguien que realmente te importa. Lo demás queda en el recuerdo como una anécdota más en tu vida que tal vez cuentes cuando te pregunten pero nada más. Lo más probable es que con el tiempo olvides hasta su nombre y te cueste recordar su cara. – A pesar de que intentaba resistirse, verlo tan afectado estaba rompiendo el corazón de Sebastian, por lo que decidió abrazar al chico que le había robado el corazón con la esperanza de aliviar su dolor.

– Lo dices como si tú hubieras olvidado a quién te dio tu primer beso. – El ojimiel comentó.

– Han pasado unos años y sí, lo he olvidado. ¿Quieres que probemos algo? Tal vez puedas olvidar tú lo que ha pasado. – El castaño levantó la barbilla del otro para que lo mirara. Durante unos segundos, los ojos color avellana y los verdes se miraron. Muy despacio, dándole tiempo a Anderson para separarse si no quería, se fue acercando y acabó juntando sus labios con los del otro.

Blaine movía sus labios al ritmo que el otro marcaba, se dejaba llevar por todo lo que sentía. No era sólo sus bocas, su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas, su piel sentía escalofríos, su miembro empezaba a despertar...

– Éste debería haber sido mi primer beso. – El moreno susurró cuando se separaron, causando que Sebastian riera.

– Bueno, podemos repetir cuando quieras. – El castaño sugirió.

– No estoy seguro de querer que seamos novios...

– No tenemos que serlo si no quieres, pero eso no impide que nos besemos. – El policía volvió a juntar sus labios.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Hunter llamó a la puerta, preocupado porque no sabía si Anderson había vuelto pero pronto notó que había interrumpido a los chicos y decidió marcharse. No podía negar que le gustaba lo que había visto, tal vez así Blaine estaría más relajado y feliz.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: PRECIPITARSE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: PRECIPITARSE**_

Los regionales ya habían pasado y, sin sorpresa, los Warblers habían salido vencedores y se prepararían para los Nacionales. Sin embargo, antes de eso debían celebrar la victoria y para eso estaban todos en casa de Hunter.

Había muchas botellas de alcohol, Sebastian no sabía donde las habían conseguido pero tampoco iba a decir nada, entendía las ganas que tenían los adolescentes de una fiesta, se la habían ganado con mucho esfuerzo.

Blaine estaba entre los que más había bebido, aunque algunos lo seguían muy de cerca. Hasta Smythe notaba que no tenía la mente lo suficientemente despejada y eso ya era mucho decir puesto que él tenía más experiencia que cualquiera de esos jóvenes.

A pesar de todo, no estaba seguro que se pudiera culpar sólo al alcohol de lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad era que si no sintiera algo por Anderson, Sebastian no tendría su lengua en la boca del menor. Sin embargo, los dos se sentían tan bien que no querían parar.

Las manos de Blaine sujetaban con firmeza las mejillas del castaño, como si tuviera miedo de que si no lo mantenía ahí, se escaparía lejos de él. Las manos del policía se situaban en el trasero más perfecto que había tocado jamás. Además, como el moreno estaba sentado en su regazo, con sus piernas a ambos lados del mayor, cada vez que el ojiverde lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, sus miembros excitados se rozaban y los dos gemían de placer.

El líder de los Warblers rompió el beso para pasar a besarle el cuello. Estaba totalmente desinhibido y lo único en lo que pensaba era en el placer que sentía en eso momento. Tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que Hunter se sentaba a su lado hasta que éste le tocó el hombro. Estaba cansado de verlos y creía que debía parar ese "espectáculo".

– Subir las escaleras, segunda puerta a la derecha. – Clarington les guiñó el ojo antes de irse y dejarlos otra vez a "solas".

Finalmente, Blaine se levantó y extendió el brazo para que Sebastian le agarrara la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. No calculó bien por culpa del alcohol que corría por sus venas y acabó cayendo sobre el otro nuevamente.

Cuando finalmente pudieron levantarse, subieron las escaleras y entraron donde les había dicho Hunter. Notaron que esa era la habitación de su amigo y por suerte la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para que los dos se tumbaran.

A pesar de todo lo que había bebido, Sebastian dejó que Blaine se tumbara sobre él. Quería que, pasara lo que pasase esa noche, fuera el moreno el que pusiera los límites. Si después del beso con Kurt había reaccionado así, no quería que pasara nada que pudiera disgustarlo de esa manera.

Anderson volvió a besar con dedicación el cuello del otro, dejando una marca en su cuello que sabía que estaría ahí al día siguiente. Blaine movió las caderas provocando fricción entre ellos y no pudieron reprimir el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Los dos estaban disfrutando y dejaban que sus cuerpos les guiaran en ese momento.

A partir de ahí, el adolescente siguió moviéndose con insistencia mientras las manos de Sebastian volvían a tocar su trasero por encima de los pantalones. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sólo importaba que estaban juntos.

Blaine comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sebastian, sabiendo que si seguía moviéndose de esa manera acabarían corriéndose en sus pantalones. Había algo que deseaba probar y nada iba a detenerlo.

El moreno se apartó un poco para poder besar un camino por el pecho del otro y antes de que se diera cuenta, el castaño se había terminado de quitar la camisa y comenzaba a jugar con la del otro para que las dos prendas acabaran en el suelo.

Se abrazaron y disfrutaron de la nueva sensación de sus torsos desnudos frotándose mientras se daban un último beso en los labios antes de que bajara a su pecho. Anderson se entretuvo para jugar con los pezones, acariciándolos con su lengua y dando pequeños mordiscos.

Blaine intentaba aparentar seguridad mientras soltaba el botón del pantalón del otro y bajaba la cremallera. Notaba que su compañero estaba muy excitado y le fascinaba pensar que él había conseguido eso. Decidió terminar de desnudar al otro rápidamente para poder seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de hasta donde llegarían.

Cuando Sebastian perdió la última prenda que vestía, agarró al moreno para que volviera a besarlo en los labios. Por un lado quería todo con el joven, pero sabía que podían arrepentirse después. Aun así, decidió desnudarlo puesto que también quería verlo sin nada que cubriera sus encantos.

Con toda su ropa en el suelo, Anderson bajó su mano por el torso hasta llegar al miembro del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo con firmeza. Smythe no se podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Sabía que era la primera vez del líder de los Warblers pero suponía que esa seguridad y decisión era culpa del alcohol. Sus gemidos se veían silenciados por la boca del otro.

Lo más mágico de todo era que, a pesar de que era algo básico, estaba sintiendo más placer que cualquiera de las veces que había tenido sexo con uno de sus amantes. Si era sincero, eso le asustaba porque sabía que era por culpa de esos sentimientos inapropiados que sentía.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que estaba desatendiendo al otro por lo que comenzó a masturbarlo él también. Notó el cambio en la actitud del joven, que se sentía encantado por el placer que le estaban proporcionando. Finalmente, llegó al orgasmo manchando a ambos de semen.

Blaine se levantó para ir al baño y volvió con bastante papel que utilizó para limpiarlos. El castaño se dio cuenta de que el otro todavía estaba excitado, por lo que, cuando retiró todos los restos de semen, lo agarró para tumbarlo boca arriba. Una vez consiguió su objetivo, lo besó en los labios y después bajó por el cuello y pecho. Se entretuvo en los pezones y en el ombligo, sintiendo como el joven temblaba y gemía porque jamás se había sentido así.

Cuando llegó al miembro del moreno, lo acarició con su lengua provocando que Anderson gimiera aun más alto. Parecía que el chico era de los que gritan mucho durante el sexo pero, por primera vez, a él no le molestaba. Con decisión, Smythe metió el miembro del otro en su boca y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de él mientras lo acariciaba con su lengua y labios. Pronto encontró un buen ritmo que enloquecía al menor y lo mantuvo hasta que notó un líquido cálido en su boca mientras escuchaba un gemido más alto que los anteriores y el cuerpo del otro se tensaba completamente justo antes de relajarse.

Sebastian gateó por la cama hasta llegar a los labios de Blaine y lo besó con pasión. Sin embargo, apenas duraron porque entre lo que habían bebido y lo relajados que se habían quedado tras sus orgasmos, los dos acabaron durmiéndose.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: LA GRAN DISCUSIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. La semana que viene no voy a poder actualizar porque estaré fuera unos días. No voy a abandonar la historia, dentro de dos semanas volveréis a leerme...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: LA GRAN DISCUSIÓN**_

Blaine sabía que estaba tumbado en una cama pero el dolor de cabeza le impedía abrir los ojos. Se preguntaba qué era el peso que notaba en su costado. Intentó recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y, después de mucho esfuerzo, a su mente vino la victoria de los Regionales y la posterior fiesta, pero no recordaba cuándo y dónde había dormido.

No podía moverse, no sabía si por lo que lo sujetaba, por el dolor de cabeza o el cansancio. Esperó unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que no sólo había algo en su costado. Toda su espalda estaba tocando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Empezó a ponerse nervioso porque eso no solía ser buena señal.

Intentó moverse pero lo único que consiguió era que el peso que tenía en el costado (el brazo de esa persona) lo sujetara con más fuerza y lo apretara contra el pecho del desconocido. Notaba que, quien fuera, tenía la habitual excitación matutina, ya que un miembro duro se presionaba sobre su trasero. Notaba que, quien fuera, se mostraba muy protector con él y le transmitía cariño y seguridad.

Suspiró pensando que era Sam, su fiel amigo, que se había dado cuenta de que había bebido y lo había cuidado. Siempre atento para darle todo el cariño que su familia le había negado. Sin embargo, cuando esa persona habló se dio cuenta de que no era su mejor amigo.

– Descansa, todavía es pronto. – Una voz ronca susurró en su oído y él se sobresaltó.

Anderson se incorporó tan rápido que pensó que su cabeza iba a estallar. Esperó a que los puntos negros que nublaban su vista desaparecieran y se volvió. Tumbado en la cama, Sebastian lo miraba algo preocupado y Blaine entró en pánico. Ese estado empeoró cuando los ojos color miel se apartaron de Smythe y miraron su torso desnudo. Casi rezaba cuando levantó la sábana que lo cubría, deseando llevar algo de ropa pero, para su desgracia, estaba completamente desnudo.

Sebastian se levantó, se puso los calzoncillos y los pantalones y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Blaine se sujetó la cabeza, por el dolor y la desesperación, y permaneció así hasta que escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

– Te traigo agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Cuando te la hayas tomado, túmbate y espera a que haga efecto. Hablaremos cuando te encuentres mejor. – El castaño dijo en voz baja, intentando no empeorar el dolor de cabeza de su amigo.

Anderson asintió pero pronto se arrepintió porque sentía como si varias taladradoras estuvieran trabajando dentro de su cabeza. Se tomó la pastilla y bebió todo el vaso de agua, de repente se dio cuenta de la sed que tenía. Después de eso, se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido a tal velocidad que no le habría dado tiempo a decir "fiesta".

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió a despertar, se encontraba mucho mejor que la vez anterior. Seguía sin recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior pero sí recordaba como se había despertado horas antes. Se levantó despacio y se vistió, consciente de que había llegado el momento de enterarse qué había pasado esa noche.

Bajó las escaleras y siguió el olor de café hasta la cocina. Hunter y Sam estaban ahí sentados. Parecían más despiertos que él pero tampoco se habían librado de la resaca. En cuanto vieron a su amigo, le preguntaron cómo se encontraba.

– Me siento como si fuera un zombie. – El moreno se sentó y el castaño le puso una taza con café frente a él.

– Bebe, te sentará bien.

– ¿Dónde están los demás? – El ojimiel se interesó.

– Han salido a tumbarse en el jardín a tomar el sol, todos estamos con diferentes grados de resaca. – El rubio informó antes de darle un trago a su café.

– ¿Recordáis qué pasó anoche? – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– Bebimos mucho, bailamos, bebimos mucho, cantamos, bebimos mucho. – Evans resumió la noche.

– Bueno, tú y Sebastian también tuvisteis una sesión muy caliente de besos. Os mandé a mi habitación para que tuvierais un poco de intimidad. – Clarington añadió y consiguió que su amigo gruñera. – ¿Qué?

– Me he despertado hace horas y tanto Sebastian como yo estábamos desnudos. No puedo creer que haya perdido la virginidad de esta manera. – Blaine se cubrió la cara con las manos, había cometido un gran error.

– No has perdido la virginidad. – Smythe entró y se acercó a la encimera para servir más café en su taza. Se volvió para mirar a Sam y Hunter. – ¿Podéis dejarnos un rato a solas?

Los dos asintieron antes de salir, sabían que los chicos necesitaban hablar de lo que fuera que había pasado esa noche.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no he perdido mi virginidad? – El moreno lo miró desesperado.

– Ayer los dos habíamos bebido bastante, por lo que comenzamos a besarnos y nos dejamos llevar. Cuando subimos a la habitación de Hunter, nos desnudamos. Debo decir que me sorprendió que llevaras la iniciativa de esa manera. Acabaste masturbándome y yo te hice una mamada. No pasó nada más...

– Y ahora no lo recuerdo... ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme llegar tan lejos sabiendo que estaba borracho? – Los ojos color miel se clavaron en los verdes, esperando obtener así una respuesta sincera.

– Yo también había bebido. – El castaño levantó las manos mostrando inocencia, con cuidado para no tirar el café de la taza que tenía en la mano.

– Obviamente no tanto como yo.

– Blaine... Que no estuviera tan borracho para no acordarme de lo que pasó no significa que tuviera la mente clara. Si no hubiera bebido, no habría permitido que nada así pasara. Recuerda que yo estuve ahí cuando Kurt te besó sin que tú quisieras que lo hiciera. Sé lo que te afectan estas cosas y no querría hacerte daño. – El policía intentó estar calmado. Lo último que necesitaba era que él mostrara que estaba molesto o enfadado.

– Creo... Creo que lo mejor será que nos distanciemos un poco, antes de hacer algo aun peor. – Anderson propuso y salió de la cocina. Buscó al resto de Warblers y les dijo que se iba porque tenía algo que hacer. En ese momento necesitaba estar solo porque tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y sentía que iba a explotar.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian volvió al jardín de Hunter, todos los Warblers se acercaron y comenzaron a interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido. Él decidió no contarles nada porque no era a él a quién le correspondía, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían.

A pesar de no haber dicho mucho, enseguida notó que los demás se distanciaban de él. Después de 30 minutos, ya no se sentía tan integrado en el grupo y Hunter y Sam apenas hablaban con él. Debía reconocer que Blaine tenía amigos muy fieles y eso era bueno. Recordar lo que le había contado de su padre y su hermano dolía demasiado. Pero estaba feliz porque, al final, tenía una familia aunque a ella no le unieran lazos de sangre.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Ya he vuelto, así que tenemos nuevo capítulo hoy...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?**_

El lunes por la mañana, Sebastian se despierta en su habitación realmente preocupado. No ha sabido nada de Blaine desde que se fuera de casa de Hunter. El policía estaba tan nervioso que se vistió rápidamente y bajó a desayunar, deseando saber si alguien sabía algo del moreno.

Se dio cuenta de que Sam y Clarington estaban ahí pero Anderson no y eso aumentó su preocupación. Se sentó junto a Thad y miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Alguien ha visto a Blaine? No ha dormido en nuestra habitación. – Las palabras de Sebastian hicieron que todos lo miraran asustados.

– ¿No ha dormido en su habitación? – Evans preguntó y su rostro mostraba lo preocupado que estaba.

– ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que lo hemos visto? – Hunter preguntó despacio, intentando que todos, a pesar de lo nerviosos que estaban, entendieran la pregunta.

La respuesta que dieron no tranquilizó nada a Smythe, que en ese momento sabía que Blaine no había sido visto por nadie desde la mañana después de la fiesta. Llevaba casi 24 horas desaparecido.

* * *

Sebastian se excusó para ir al baño antes de clase pero se desvió en un aula para hacer una llamada. Después de tres tonos, escuchó la voz de Johanson.

– ¿Alguna novedad? – Preguntó el mayor después de los saludos.

– Necesito que rastrees el móvil de Anderson. Lleva desaparecido casi 24 horas. En cuanto sepáis algo, avisadme. – Smythe respondió con prisa.

Se despidieron y el infiltrado tuvo que correr para llegar a su primera clase del día, aunque sabía que no podría concentrarse y no sería el único.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian leyó el correo enviado por su jefe, no podía creerlo. Le decían que no debía preocuparse, que parecía que Blaine estaba en casa con sus padres y que no debía ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, el castaño sabía que no podía ser tan sencillo, no cuando Anderson no tenía ninguna relación con sus progenitores.

Decidió ir a buscar al joven, lo peor que podía pasar en caso de estar equivocado era que Blaine lo echara de su casa. Cuando llegó le pareció que el barrio era demasiado tranquilo pero era normal porque todo el mundo estaría en su trabajo.

Llamó al timbre pero nadie respondió, lo que le parecía raro porque sus compañeros le habían confirmado que, además del Warbler, estaba también su padre, James. Algo no le encajaba y decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Todo parecía normal hasta que, por una ventana, vio que la alfombra de la casa estaba manchada con sangre.

Volvió a su coche y buscó su radio para dar el aviso y esperar órdenes. Le dijeron que se mantuviera alerta y justo en ese momento escuchó un grito y un golpe seco después, que cortó el grito. Su jefe parecía que también lo había escuchado porque le dijo que mandaría más unidades en su ayuda. El castaño buscó su pistola y decidió saltar al jardín. Volvió a escuchar un grito y supo que venía del cobertizo que había junto a la piscina. Escuchó más golpes y cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo escuchar a Blaine que suplicaba.

La ira se apoderó de él porque no sabía quién podría haberle hecho daño a una persona tan buena y maravillosa como el joven. Dio una vuelta al cobertizo para decidir por donde entrar, intentando no ser visto a través de la ventana.

Sin embargo, Blaine lo vio y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo. Parecía que el adolescente se sentía aliviado al verlo aunque también parecía aterrado. Uno de sus ojos estaba rojo y parecía que habían sido golpeado en ese punto no hacía mucho tiempo.

Como se dio cuenta de que no había otra manera, decidió probar si la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Para su desgracia, no consiguió abrirla. Su mente no estaba clara porque dentro estaban agrediendo al único chico que había sido capaz de enamorarlo. Sabía que en la academia les habían advertido sobre esa situación, que no había que dejar que los sentimientos les dominasen pero él no podía dejar a Blaine en manos de alguien que ya había matado antes y que probablemente se estaba preparando para matar de nuevo.

Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Por qué habían matado a los otros chicos si el problema era con su hijo? ¿Por qué había matado a los otros tan rápido y sin embargo con su hijo estaba siendo más lento?

Decidió que empujaría la puerta con fuerza para poder abrirla. Sin embargo, cuando consiguió derribarla, James estaba esperándolo y le golpeó en la cabeza. El castaño cayó al suelo mientras Blaine gritaba con fuerza, como si hubiese sido él quién recibió el golpe.

Smythe estaba algo aturdido y se dio cuenta de que su pistola se había soltado de su mano cuando había intentado amortiguar la caída. Intentó alcanzarla pero el mayor le dio una patada para alejarla. Escuchó una risa fría mientras le agarraban el pelo y lo sujetaban con una rodilla para que no se pudiera mover.

– Vaya, vaya... Yo que pensaba acabar con un maricón y van a ser dos... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensaste que si salvabas a Blaine te lo podrías follar? – La cara de asco del señor Anderson era increíble.

– Déjalo marchar. Me tienes a mí. – Sebastian decidió suplicar. Su único objetivo era salvar a su amado.

– Jamás. Es mi hijo y tiene dos opciones. O reconoce que todo era una fase y acepta casarse con una buena mujer o se quedará aquí para el resto de su vida. Todas esas mariconadas tienen que acabar cuanto antes, no puede seguir así. – James explicó con odio, no permitiría que su hijo fuera gay, no era un estilo de vida que él aprobara.

– Por favor, papá. Déjalo ir... Haré lo que sea, lo que me pidas, pero suéltalo... – Blaine lloraba mientras veía como le hacían daño al otro.

– No se puede ir. Sabe demasiado. No voy a arriesgarme a que me descubran. Verás, he hecho muchas cosas para conseguir que no me descubrieran como para dejar que ahora él me delate. Compré el jersey y los pantalones hace dos meses y he estado pendiente de que se vendían muchas unidades en el Gap como para que la dependienta no pudiera identificarme como el comprador del jersey. Siempre me he puesto la misma ropa para que nada me pudiera delatar. Conseguí las fechas de nacimiento de todos los Warblers. Quería distraer a la policía fingiendo que mataba a los demás para que no investigaran sólo mi vida familiar. Buscarían a alguien que tenga algo en contra de todos los Warblers, no sólo de Blaine. Elegí matarlos por orden de nacimiento, del más joven al mayor para que buscaran a un asesino en serie y no sospecharan de un padre que tenía problemas con la homosexualidad de su hijo. Comprenderás que un estudiante de Dalton más o menos no afectará mis planes...

Sin más palabras, James golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de Sebastian, provocando que el menor de los Anderson gritara y comenzara a llorar, temiendo por la vida del otro, que estaba en el suelo y no sabía si estaba inmóvil porque había perdido el conocimiento o realmente lo había matado.

Blaine siguió llorando en silencio porque no quería enfadar a su padre mientras éste se levantaba del suelo. James cogió la pistola y la analizó... ¿Por qué un chico de dieciocho años tenía un arma como esa?


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: SUPLICAR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: SUPLICAR**_

Blaine vio como su padre sentaba en una silla y ataba a Sebastian, que seguía inconsciente. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, más por preocupación por lo que fuera a pasar con su amigo que por su propio destino. James se volvió y miró con odio a su hijo antes de volver a golpearlo. Estaba realmente enfadado porque su plan se había estropeado. Él no quería matar a dos personas en el mismo día porque cambiaba el modus operandi del asesino en serie que había creado para distraer a la policía. También temía que alguien supiera que ese chico había ido a buscar a su hijo a su casa, lo que le convertiría en el sospechoso número 1.

– Por favor... Déjame comprobar que está bien. Él no tiene porqué morir... Por favor... – El joven suplicó, consciente de que sus deseos no iban a ser satisfechos. Sin embargo, sentía que debía seguir intentándolo, aunque sólo fuera por ganar tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara ayuda. No sabía si Sebastian había dicho a alguien a dónde iba o qué quería hacer, pero no iba a perder la esperanza porque, en ese caso, lo perdía todo.

– ¿Te has enamorado? ¿Quieres ser su putita? – El mayor rió con ganas. – Vaya... Así que por su culpa no quieres ser un hombre y buscar una buena mujer. Me alegro que haya venido... Creo que lo mataré delante de ti para que entiendas que lo que hacías está mal.

– ¡No! Por favor... Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea... – Blaine lloraba con más fuerza, se sentía culpable. Si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso, si no hubiera pensado que merecía un amor de película y no el que le ofrecía Sebastian, en ese momento no estarían así. Él no habría ido a su casa y su padre no habría podido aprovechar la ocasión para torturarlo. Su amigo no habría ido a buscarlo, preocupado por lo que había pasado.

Un nuevo golpe, esa vez en su estómago, interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo dejó sin respiración durante unos segundos. Era consciente de que no había salida y que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

* * *

Sebastian se obligó a abrir los ojos. La cabeza le dolía demasiado por el golpe pero no era el momento de mostrarse débil. Tenía que reponerse para proteger a Blaine. Cuando consiguió enfocar su vista, vio que James estaba golpeando a su hijo, que lloraba y le suplicaba. La vista hacía que su corazón se encogiera y supo que debía hacer algo.

Intentó mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta de que lo habían atado. Intentó tranquilizarse, no era el momento de dejarse vencer por el pánico. Debía mantener la cabeza fría por mucho que le costase porque era la única manera de que ambos pudieran salir de ahí.

Sabía que los refuerzos estaban en camino, por lo que sólo le quedaba aguantar hasta que llegara la ayuda. Los ojos color miel lo miraron y pudo notar que el joven se sentía aliviado al verlo despierto. Sebastian negó con la cabeza para que Blaine no dijera que se había despertado. Le interesaba que James pensara que seguía inconsciente.

El castaño comenzó a buscar el nudo de las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil y sonrió al darse cuenta de que llegaba con sus manos. El nudo no era muy complicado y sabía que podría soltarlo si se concentraba.

Apenas le costó un minuto, pero pronto sintió sus manos libres de ataduras. Se llevó un dedo a la boca para pedirle a su amigo que no dijera nada y comenzó a soltar las cuerdas que mantenían su cuerpo y sus pies atados a la silla.

Tardó poco en terminar de liberarse y se puso de pie, dispuesto a enfrentarse al agresor.

* * *

Blaine suspiró aliviado al ver que Sebastian se había soltado y estaba de pie frente a él. Como James estaba de espaldas, ni siquiera había notado que el otro se había soltado. El moreno quería indicarle a su amigo que la pistola estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo que había a su izquierda, pero no sabía como hacerlo sin que su padre notara que había algo raro.

El asaltante estaba relajado porque creía que los dos estaban atados a su merced y no tenía ninguna prisa. Eran dos gays y representaban todo lo que odiaba. Iba a acabar con ellos de manera lenta y se iba a regodear. Era su momento.

De repente, antes de que Smythe pudiera hacer algún movimiento, se escucharon sirenas de policía. Llegaban los refuerzos y estarían allí en pocos minutos. Sebastian sonrió, era lo que necesitaban en ese momento.

– ¿Por qué...? – James susurró desconcertado. Tenía muchas preguntas en ese momento y el miedo empezaba a apoderarse de él. Se volvió y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Smythe. La ira se apoderó de él y comenzó a gritar. – ¿Has llamado a la policía?

– Sí, pronto todo acabará. – El castaño respondió todo lo tranquilo que pudo dadas las circunstancias. – Si te entregas ahora, voluntariamente, serán dos asesinatos menos.

– Se me considera asesino en serie, no voy a salir de la cárcel aunque os deje con vida. Todo ésto era para matar a mi hijo y no voy a permitir que todo sea en vano. – El mayor comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

– ¡No!

Sebastian gritó y se preparó para atacar a James. Vio como el mayor se dirigía a la mesa y en ese momento se dio cuenta que iba a por la pistola. El policía también corrió para intentar alcanzarla antes que él. Anderson fue el primero en agarrarla pero, para su fortuna, Smythe consiguió sujetar sus manos para impedir que actuara con total libertad.

James gritó frustrado mientras forcejeaba con Sebastian para conseguir sus objetivos. Los dos se esforzaban al máximo, sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo.

* * *

Johanson dirigía la operación de rescate de Blaine Anderson. Tenía muchas dudas, muchas preguntas sin respuesta, pero esperaba obtenerlas después de la detención. Aparcaron los coches en la puerta principal y tanto él como su equipo comenzó a rastrear la zona.

Todo parecía tranquilo, costaba creer que en ese lugar había un chico en peligro. Escucharon un disparo, seguido por un grito, y todos se asustaron, tenían que encontrar cuanto antes el lugar del que provenía.

* * *

Sebastian y James estaban tan concentrados forcejeando que no se dieron cuenta de que las sirenas habían cesado, por lo que la policía debía haber llegado al lugar. El castaño se esforzaba para que en ningún momento la pistola lo apuntase a él porque sabía que el otro podría apretar el gatillo y acabar con él. Eso no era lo peor, sabía que si lo mataba, nada le impedía terminar con la vida de Blaine.

En un momento del forcejeo, la pistola se disparó y se escuchó un grito. Todos se quedaron inmóviles durante un segundo, temerosos de haber sido ellos quienes habían recibido el disparo...


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: EL FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: EL FINAL DE LA PESADILLA**_

Sebastian y James estaban tan concentrados forcejeando que no se dieron cuenta de que las sirenas habían cesado, por lo que la policía debía haber llegado al lugar. El castaño se esforzaba para que en ningún momento la pistola lo apuntase a él porque sabía que el otro podría apretar el gatillo y acabar con él. Eso no era lo peor, sabía que si lo mataba, nada le impedía terminar con la vida de Blaine.

En un momento del forcejeo, la pistola se disparó y se escuchó un grito. Todos se quedaron inmóviles durante un segundo, temerosos de haber sido ellos quienes habían recibido el disparo. A partir de ese momento, todo pareció ir a cámara lenta.

Sebastian aprovechó la confusión para tirar la pistola al suelo y atar a James. Se volvió a toda prisa y corrió junto a Blaine, que todavía estaba atado. Soltó las cuerdas y lo abrazó con fuerza para tumbarlo con suavidad. El castaño se quitó la Blazer y con ella tapó la herida que el moreno tenía en el costado.

– Seb... – La voz del más joven sonaba débil.

– No hables, la ayuda está en camino. – El policía intentó tranquilizarlo.

– Debí dejarme llevar por lo que sentía mientras pude... – Anderson se quejó, se arrepentía tanto de no haber dado una oportunidad a lo que sentía.

– Yo no te habría dejado...

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y los agentes entraron con las pistolas en alto. Johanson se acercó a los dos chicos mientras sus compañeros procedían a detener a James.

– En cuanto hemos escuchado el disparo hemos llamado a una ambulancia. Está en camino. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Smythe comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado. Notaba la penetrante mirada de Blaine, que parecía confuso y algo desorientado. Aun no había acabado su relato cuando los médicos entraron al lugar y comenzaron a trabajar con el herido.

* * *

Sebastian se sentía muy raro. Él jamás había comprado flores, él jamás había sentido eso por un chico. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, en la puerta de la habitación 312, con el ramo de rosas blancas más hermosas que había en la tienda. Nunca le había interesado el significado de las flores, pero tenía que elegir las perfectas. Según la dependienta, significan pureza e inocencia, un amor puro, feliz y eterno y, además, regaladas a un enfermo, que estás pendiente de él. Parecía el mensaje perfecto para lo que sentía en ese momento. Blaine era puro e inocente, lo que sentía por él era tan intenso que estaba seguro que sería para siempre y mientras esté herido, estará pendiente de él.

Suspiró para intentar reunir el valor para entrar. Había decidido no poner más límites a su relación con el moreno. Iba a explicarle todo y, una vez pudiera decir que era sincero con el hombre que amaba, dejaría que fuera él quien decidiera si intentaban tener una relación o no.

Sabía que no sería fácil, su profesión era muy compleja, con unos horarios muy raros, estresante y que mantenía a cualquier pareja preocupada por los riesgos que corrían mientras estaban de servicio. Gran parte de la culpa de que no se hubiera lanzado antes era que quería que Anderson tuviera toda la información antes de decidir si quería estar con él o no.

Finalmente entró y se encontró con Blaine, que estaba despierto y leyendo un libro. Los ojos color avellana se fijaron en el recién llegado y una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El moreno buscó su marcapáginas y dejó el libro sobre la mesita que había a su lado.

Estaba un poco pálido y parecía algo débil, pero esas eran las únicas marcas visibles de lo que había pasado. No era una imagen impactante, sólo tenía una vía en su brazo izquierdo para suministrarle la medicación que evitase el dolor y posibles infecciones. La herida de bala no era visible puesto que la cubrían gasas y el pijama de hospital. Eran conscientes de que había tenido mucha suerte porque no había afectado a ningún órgano y había sido una herida limpia y que la bala había entrado y salido por sí sola de su cuerpo, sin necesidad de cirugía, lo que había facilitado las cosas.

– Hola. – Sebastian estaba sin palabras. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía la boca seca y sus piernas temblaban. Se había enfrentado a muchos delincuentes durante los últimos meses pero ninguno le daba tanto miedo como el rechazo del chico que tenía frente a él en ese momento.

– Hola... – Blaine notaba lo nervioso que estaba el otro por lo que decidió aligerar el ambiente. – ¿Sabes? No muerdo... Bueno, si no quieres...

Los ojos verdes reflejaron sorpresa porque jamás pensó que el otro sería capaz de insinuar algo así y no tardó mucho en notar que las mejillas del moreno se habían teñido de rosa. Le encantaba la timidez e inocencia del otro.

Se acercó lentamente, dejó las flores en el jarrón que había, ganándose una sonrisa del otro, y se sentó en la cama, junto a él. Agarró con suavidad la mano derecha para no mover la vía y comenzó a contarle toda la verdad que había tenido que ocultar durante esos meses. Le confesó su edad, su profesión y el motivo por el que se había acercado a él. Le explicó todo el proceso que habían hecho para buscar al asesino, que sabían que él era el siguiente y que lo estaba vigilando para que no le pasara nada.

– Siento haber llegado tarde. – El castaño se disculpó. – Y también siento haberte mentido.

– No tienes que disculparte, lo entiendo. – El ojimiel acarició el dorso de su mano. – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras. – El policía estaba dispuesto a contarle todo lo que quisiera saber.

– ¿Los sentimientos que mostrabas hacia mí son reales o parte de la misión? – El Warbler lo miró a los ojos, esperando obtener la respuesta más sincera que pudiera darle el otro.

– Yo nunca me había enamorado... Hasta que te conocí. Me ha costado mucho entender lo que siento y aceptarlo. Me habría lanzado a tu conquista si no quisiera que lo nuestro durara, pero decidí esperar. Quería que supieras todo antes de aceptar salir conmigo, mi situación es compleja, hay una diferencia de edad, tú tendrás tus propios sueños... – Smythe se levantó y se alejó un poco, dándole la espalda para ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo. Temía tanto perder a la única persona que había amado.

– Comprendo la situación y... Tres años no son mucho... Me gustaría que intentáramos estar juntos... Disfrutemos del momento y veremos qué ocurre en el futuro... ¿Te parece bien? – Anderson propuso con una sonrisa.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El mayor cuestionó intrigado.

– Sí, pero quiero dejar algo claro. Quiero conocer al verdadero Sebastian, no al que crees que quiero conocer o al que crees que me enamoraría.

El castaño se acercó y besó a Blaine todo lo dulce y suavemente que pudo para confirmarle que haría lo que quisiera. El moreno correspondió rápidamente al beso, encantado de al fin tener todo claro y estar dispuesto a arriesgarse. Eran conscientes de que no podían intensificar mucho el beso porque estaban en un hospital, pero no tenían prisa. Pronto el ojimiel recibiría el alta y podrían disfrutar de su compañía... Al menos, mientras Anderson no tuviera que ir a Dalton, podría visitar a Smythe en su casa.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR PARTE 1

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Tenía pensado contar todo sobre ese secreto familiar en un capítulo pero la historia ha tomado forma sola y la he tenido que dividirlo... ¡En tres partes!

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR (PARTE 1)**_

Blaine había recibido el alta ese día y Sebastian decidió llevarlo a su casa para que descansara. Estaba claro que ya no podía volver a su casa, habían descubierto que la señora Anderson había estado encubriendo a su marido porque apoyaba su decisión. Los dos estaban en prisión a la espera de juicio.

El moreno estaba todavía débil, por lo que se quedó dormido en el sofá, con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su pareja mientras éste terminaba el informe de su misión encubierta y de lo que había pasado en la casa de los Anderson. Había decidido usar su tablet para que el ordenador no fuera un impedimento para estar junto a su novio. Después de lo que había pasado, no se sentía con fuerzas de alejarse de él ni un sólo segundo.

El castaño miró hacia abajo y vio al chico completamente relajado. Sabía que gran parte del cansancio del otro se debía a que las pesadillas interrumpían su descanso habitualmente. Pasó sus dedos por esos rizos que en ese momento estaban libres de gomina y eran muy suaves. Esperaba que ese gesto alejara cualquier mal sueño que pudiera interrumpir la paz en la que se había sumergido el Warbler.

Terminó su trabajo y se lo mandó por correo electrónico interno, era lo único que le quedaba para tomarse unos días de vacaciones. En principio, había pensado en utilizar esos días para ir a ver a sus padres, pero no quería dejar a Blaine sólo en esos días.

Había pensado en qué utilizaría esos días libres, puesto que no tenía muchos amigos en la ciudad y los pocos que tenía no podía visitar porque eran antiguos amantes y no quería que su novio tuviera la más mínima sospecha de que le era fiel...

 _Flashback_

 _Sebastian estaba sentado en la cama del hospital. Ayudaba a Blaine a terminar el yogur que tenía de postre para su cena. El moreno no necesitaba ayuda pero agradecía los cuidados de su novio._

– _Hay algo que quiero decirte. – El castaño dijo muy serio cuando el otro había terminado de cenar. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla que había junto a la cama y volvió a sentarse._

– _Te escucho._

– _Antes de conocerte... Yo... – El policía no sabía como contarle a su amado lo que había hecho en el pasado, temía ser juzgado._

– _Sea lo que sea, fue en el pasado por lo que no importa. – El ojimiel no era tonto, sabía que estaba intentando hablarle de sus parejas o amantes, pero eso no tenía importancia puesto que lo que importaba era lo que pasara a partir de ese momento._

– _He estado con muchos hombres. He tenido sexo con más personas de las que me gustaría reconocer. – Smythe confesó y suspiró._

– _Yo sólo te pido que a partir de ahora sólo estés conmigo... Al menos, mientras seas mi pareja. – Anderson le acarició la mejilla._

– _Te lo prometo._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Agradecía tanto la oportunidad y la confianza que Blaine había puesto en él que Sebastian jamás haría nada que siquiera la pusiera a prueba. Sabía que al moreno no le molestaría que saliera a tomar alguna copa o que viera algún amigo, pero prefería mantenerse al lado de ese joven que había conseguido tirar todas las barreras que había construido a lo largo de los años alrededor de su corazón.

Por eso quería hacer algo por él, por eso había exigido estar en el interrogatorio de los Anderson...

 _Flashback_

– _¿Y su otro hijo? – Sebastian preguntó a James, dejando atónito a Johanson porque él no sabía que los Anderson tuvieran más hijos a parte de Blaine._

– _¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo ésto? – El detenido preguntó de manera altanera. No había colaborado casi nada, agarrándose a su derecho de no declarar. Su abogado sólo le había permitido responder tres preguntas que no eran demasiado comprometidas._

– _Quiero asegurarme que él no tiene nada que ver con el plan. – Smythe explicó._

– _No ha habido ningún plan... – James respondió tranquilamente y consiguió que Sebastian bufara incrédulo. – Y si lo hubiera habido, el jamás habría formado parte de él. Verá... Cooper también ha sido una decepción para mí. ¿Quiere creer que en vez de seguir el negocio familiar y casarse con una buena chica, decidió ir a Los Angeles para ser actor y sigue soltero con casi 30 años? Seguro que es maricón como mi otro hijo pero no ha sido lo suficientemente hombre para reconocerlo._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Sebastian volvió a mirar a Blaine, que seguía dormido en su regazo. Parecía tan indefenso y vulnerable... Sin embargo, él sabía que era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, tan valiente que era capaz de pedir ayuda a sus amigos cuando sus emociones le sobrepasaban.

Decidió que él tenía que devolverle algo del amor que le había mostrado y lo haría encontrando a su hermano y enterándose de la verdad del porqué él se había alejado de esa manera. Aprovechando que tenía la tablet, comenzó a buscar información en los archivos policiales. Necesitaba cualquier pista, aunque al ser en otro estado sería complicado...

* * *

Cooper estaba en casa mirando el mensaje que su agente le había mandado. Simplemente era un número de teléfono y una orden, "llama". Sabía que el número era de Ohio y él no necesitaba hablar con nadie que estuviera allí, salvo que fuera... Pero no podía ser, era muy pequeño cuando él se fue para no volver. Estaba seguro que no se acordaba de él y muy probable que ni siquiera supiera que existía, por lo que no creía que fuera él.

Decidió llamar, confiaba en el criterio de su agente, él sabía la historia de su familia y si le decía que debía llamar, él lo haría. Apenas sonaron dos tonos cuando una voz que no conocía respondió.

– Buenos días. ¿Con quién hablo?

– Buenos días. Soy Cooper Anderson. Mi agente me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

– Soy el agente Smythe. Tengo entendido que usted es el hermano de Blaine Anderson... ¿Me equivoco? – La voz del policía sonaba preocupada y cauta, algo que llamó la atención del actor.

– Sí, mi hermano es Blaine... ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué me llama a mí? ¿Les ha pasado algo a mis padres? – La preocupación empezó a dominarlo. ¿Qué motivo podía tener ese policía para ser él quién le llamara en lugar de un miembro de la familia?

– Blaine está bien. Sus padres están en prisión, acusados de varios asesinatos. Además de agente, soy amigo de Blaine y estoy preocupado porque está algo solo y sospecho que usted no se alejó de él por voluntad propia. Quiero saber su versión de por qué no ha tenido contacto con su hermano durante estos años y, si me convence, facilitaré que se ponga en contacto con él.

– ¿Mis padres detenidos? ¿Blaine solo? Yo...

Los dos permanecieron durante horas al teléfono. Cooper tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo interrogado por un policía pero supuso que era consecuencia de la profesión de su interlocutor. Él sólo tenía un objetivo en mente, volver a ver a su hermanito...


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR PARTE 2

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Segunda parte de Secreto Familiar donde descubriremos un poquito de la historia de Cooper...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR (PARTE 2)**_

Sebastian se sentía como si fuera idiota mientras sostenía el cartel con "Cooper Anderson" escrito para que el desconocido que acababa de aterrizar supiera que era él a quien estaba buscando para que lo llevara al lugar en el que se encontraría con Blaine.

El policía no había tenido ánimo para contarle al joven que su hermano estaba en camino, temía que pasara algo y la decepción fuera tan grande que no supiera qué hacer o decir. Prefería ser él quien tuviera esa decepción.

Alguien se dirigió directamente hacia él y supo que era la persona a la que estaba esperando. Era un hombre realmente atractivo aunque a él le resultaba mucho más atractivo su hermano pequeño. En momentos como ese se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba.

– ¿Eres Sebastian? – El recién llegado preguntó.

– Sí... Supongo que eres Cooper. – El policía comentó antes de estrecharle la mano.

– Sí. Pensaba que Blaine habría venido también. – Anderson comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor, como si esperase que el otro estuviera por allí escondido.

– Blaine ha sufrido mucho estos meses y lo último que quiero es que vuelva a sufrir. No sabe que has venido, ni siquiera sabe que te he localizado. Quiero asegurarme de que quieres a tu hermano y vas a ser un apoyo para él antes de que os encontréis. – El ojiverde afirmó muy serio.

– Lo comprendo. Me alegra que Blaine tenga a alguien que se preocupa por él y lo cuida. ¿Sólo eres su amigo? – El mayor lo miró algo intrigado.

– No, soy su pareja... ¿Tienes algún problema? – Smythe miró al otro desafiante.

– Ninguno. El amor es amor, nadie puede juzgar a otra persona por amar. – Cooper se encogió de hombros.

– Me alegra que pienses así.

* * *

El ensayo de los Warblers había acabado y los chicos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para volver a sus dormitorios para hacer los deberes. Blaine y Sam comienzan a bromear sobre alguna tontería, desde el ataque el rubio se había propuesto no ver ni un segundo triste a su amigo y se esforzaba por conseguirlo con sus sinsentidos que tanto le gustaban al moreno. Hunter estaba atento por si Evans necesitaba ayuda, no estaban dispuestos a que lo ocurrido borrara esa sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que hacían de Anderson una persona muy especial.

Thad abrió la puerta para salir y se encontró con Sebastian que estaba acompañado por alguien a quien él no conocía.

– Tu chico está dentro, ya hemos terminado. Puedes pasar. – El adolescente dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Blaine miró hacia la puerta con una sonrisa aun más intensa de la que había tenido antes.

– Hola. – El policía se acercó a su novio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que pronto fue correspondido. – ¿Qué tal tu día?

– Muy ocupado, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer... No es que me queje de que hayas venido pero te habría dicho que hoy no es el mejor día. – El moreno informó pero su cuerpo decía otra cosa porque había agarrado la cintura de su pareja y no lo soltaba para que no se alejara.

– ¿No puedes posponer el estudio unos minutos? Hay algo importante que tenemos que hablar. – Smythe dijo todo lo serio que pudo y Anderson notó que no era broma.

– Claro.

En ese momento, Blaine se fijó en la persona que había ido con a Dalton con Sebastian. Hacía doce años que no lo había visto y sus facciones eran más maduras, pero seguía siendo reconocible, al menos para él.

– ¿Cooper? – El moreno apenas pudo susurrar y notó el brazo de su novio en la parte baja de su espalda.

– Vamos a un lugar privado para hablar. – Smythe propuso y empujó suavemente al más joven hacia su habitación mientras el mayor los seguía.

El resto de Warblers se quedaron mirando la escena. Ninguno sabía quién era Cooper, por qué Sebastian parecía preocupado o por qué Blaine parecía tan sorprendido.

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, Sebastian notó que no había cambiado mucho de como estaba antes de que él la abandonara. Las cosas de Blaine seguían exactamente igual a como las había dejado. Lo que había cambiado era su lado, que estaba vacío en ese momento.

– ¿Qué hace aquí? – El Warbler miró a su pareja porque era un misterio para él que su hermano estuviera ahí acompañado por él.

– Lo comencé a buscar poco después del interrogatorio de tu padre. Le pregunté por su otro hijo y me dio a entender que no tenía relación con él. Me preguntaba el motivo y, además, quería saber por qué no se había puesto en contacto contigo... ¿Era por voluntad propia o tus padres se lo habían impedido?

– ¿Puedo responder a esas preguntas? Quiero contarle a Blaine la verdad para que pueda perdonarme... – Cooper pidió, casi suplicante, mientras miraba a su hermano con intensidad. Sebastian hizo un gesto para indicar que se sentaran y eso hicieron, la pareja en la cama de Anderson y el otro en la otra, frente a ellos. Los enamorados entrelazaron sus dedos, Smythe quería transmitirle todo el amor y el apoyo que podía porque sabía que escuchar esa historia podría afectar a su amado.

– Está bien, puedes contarle lo que pasó...

 _Flashback_

 _Cooper tenía 18 años y acababa de recibir la carta de aceptación en UCLA para estudiar interpretación. Era su gran oportunidad para seguir su sueño, quería ser actor y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir. Se dirigió al despacho de su padre con la carta en la mano, esperando que al final su padre sí lo apoyara a pesar de haber intentado que cambiara de opinión durante los últimos dos años._

– _Papá... Me han aceptado en UCLA para estudiar interpretación. – El joven anunció sin rodeos. Era tarde y quería ir a descansar porque al día siguiente tenía que ir a clase._

– _¿Aun sigues con esas tonterías? Creo que te dejé bien claro que debías estudiar Derecho o Dirección de Empresas o Arquitectura... Una carrera de provecho que haga de ti un hombre y no esas mariconadas. – James comentó muy serio._

– _No son mariconadas, papá. Es lo que quiero hacer y eso no me hace gay. Yo quiero ser actor. – El adolescente intentó defenderse._

– _Tienes dos opciones. Una es seguir los consejos de tu padre, con lo que tendrás el apoyo de toda la familia, y otra es irte a Los Angeles y no volver aquí nunca._

 _Fin del Flashback_

– Reconozco que pensé que sólo era una amenaza y que nunca la cumpliría pero no fue así. – Cooper suspiró antes de recordar uno de los peores días de su vida. No era algo que le gustara contar, había perdido a su familia al completo con tan sólo 18 años y de una manera muy dolorosa. El rechazo dolía tanto que había sido incapaz de hablar de eso con las personas que había conocido después.

Cooper miró a su hermano que ya había empezado a dejar escapar las lágrimas. Se fijó en el abrazo protector que Sebastian tenía con el joven y en como éste se dejaba sostener. Sintió felicidad al ver que su hermano había encontrado a alguien que le amaba y que le ayudaría a superar el terrible trauma que había pasado. Suspiró una vez más antes de continuar con su relato...


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR PARTE 3

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: UN SECRETO FAMILIAR (PARTE 3)**_

 _Flashback._

 _La familia Anderson al completo llegó a la casa. Blaine estaba dormido porque era tarde y su padre lo llevaba en brazos, tapado con el chal que su madre había llevado como complemento al elegante vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Era el día de la graduación de Cooper y era un motivo para celebrar._

 _James llevó a Blaine a la cama mientras los otros dos se ponían algo más cómodo. Cooper iba a ir a una fiesta y quería quitarse la corbata por lo menos, además de dejar la chaqueta del traje._

 _El matrimonio entró a la habitación de su hijo mayor después de cambiarse de ropa y encontraron al joven listo para salir de casa para ir con sus amigos a una fiesta que habían organizado en casa de uno de ellos._

– _Antes de irte queremos saber si te has puesto en contacto con Columbia para informarte de los pasos que tienes que dar para matricularte este curso. – Pam preguntó cautelosa._

– _Mamá, sabes que no voy a ir. Ya he pagado el primer semestre en UCLA porque es ahí donde quiero ir. No voy a cambiar de opinión. – El adolescente pensó que si se mostraba firme acabaría consiguiendo su objetivo. Nada más lejos de la realidad._

– _En ese caso, tienes una hora para sacar todas tus cosas de aquí. Antes de marcharte quiero que dejes las llaves en la entrada. También las de tu coche, lo pagué yo, por lo que es mío. Todo lo que no te lleves será nuestro a partir de ahora. No vuelvas nunca a esta casa, eres una decepción de hijo._

 _El matrimonio salió de allí dejando a Cooper totalmente atónito y conteniendo las lágrimas._

 _Fin del Flashback_

– Llamé a un amigo para que pasara a buscarme con su coche, le dije que ni llamara al timbre, que me esperara fuera. Llené varias maletas y entré en tu habitación. Estabas dormido, abrazado a ese osito de peluche que te había regalado... No sé si lo sabes, ni si papá o mamá te dejaron conservarlo, pero yo estuve ahorrando de mi paga meses para comprarte a Bubu. Me sentí tan mal... Quería despertarte, abrazarte, decirte que nunca te olvidaría y que tendrías un hermano mayor para cuando lo necesitaras... Sin embargo, sabía que con el tiempo te olvidarías de mí y de esa conversación, por lo que decidí dejarte descansar. Aun así, te di un beso de despedida. – Cooper se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a salir.

– No me quitaron a Bubu, aunque lo intentaron... Te echaba tanto de menos que cada vez que lo buscaba y no lo encontraba me ponía a llorar hasta que me lo daban. Con el tiempo, creí la versión de nuestros padres y pensé que no te importábamos y que eras tú el que habías decido no saber nada de nosotros. Me sentía culpable porque pensaba que era yo el que te molestaba. – Blaine reconoció, intentando contener las lágrimas.

– Mamá y papá han hecho todo lo que han podido para hacernos daño... Pero quiero recuperar a mi hermano pequeño... Si no es demasiado tarde para eso... – El mayor pidió.

– No es demasiado tarde...

El Warbler se levantó para sentarse junto su hermano y los dos se abrazaron, dejando por fin que el llanto les dominara. Era una sensación extraña, indescriptible. Sebastian los miraba con una sonrisa, las cosas habían salido tal como él esperaba. Lo más importante para él era que su novio tenía una persona más en su vida para cuidarlo y amarlo sin prejuicios.

* * *

Cooper y Sebastian estaban sentados en un teatro. Mucha gente había a su alrededor y todos esperaban lo mismo, ver a sus familiares o amigos en el escenario. Esa tarde se celebraba la competición nacional de coros y los Warblers participaban.

A pesar de ser en Chicago, ellos habían decidido ir para ver a Blaine. Después de todo lo pasado, pensaban que su apoyo era muy importante, no iban a permitir que pensara que estaba sólo, aunque fuera durante un segundo. De echo, el castaño había hablado con el director de Dalton para que el moreno se quedara con él y Cooper a pasar el fin de semana en la ciudad antes de volver.

La competición empezó y Sebastian notaba que cada vez estaba más nervioso. Los otros coros eran muy buenos y empezaba a temer que su novio no ganara. Lo deseaba tanto porque sabía todo lo que se había esforzado y que era su última oportunidad.

– Relájate, mi hermano es mejor que todos esos juntos. – Cooper intentó calmarlo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Nunca lo has escuchado! – El policía miró al otro sorprendido.

– Es mi hermano, sé que lo es. – Anderson presumió.

Después de 10 grupos bastante buenos, anunciaron a los Warblers. Tanto Cooper como Sebastian se enderezaron en sus asientos. Las primeras melodías comenzaron a sonar y el policía reconocía cada una de las voces. Primero Sam, luego se unía Jeff. Nick y Thad comenzaron una melodía diferente, pero que junto a la de los rubios, formaba un ritmo alegre. Pronto el resto de Warblers se unieron para realizar la introducción.

Blaine comenzó a cantar Locked Out Of Heaven de Bruno Mars con confianza mientras seguía la elaborada coreografía que habían preparado. Cuando la canción acabó, pasaron a cantar I Want To Know What Love Is de Foreigner para terminar con Raise Your Glass de Pink.

Cuando acabaron, Sebastian y Cooper fueron los primeros en levantarse para aplaudir con fuerza. Estaban tan orgullosos de los chicos, en especial de Blaine, que habían conseguido un gran número y que, con lo que habían visto hasta ese momento, tenían posibilidades de ganar.

* * *

Blaine estaba sobre el escenario, buscando a su hermano y su novio con la mirada. Los Warblers estaban entre los tres primeros y esperaban el veredicto de los jueces. A su lado, Sam le había agarrado la mano con fuerza mientras miraba al suelo. A su otro lado, Hunter tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

– Y en tercer lugar... Noted, de la Academia Lincon en Virginia. – El juez dijo y el grupo que se situaba en el centro se dirigió a recoger el premio algo tristes porque les habría gustado conseguir más. En ese momento fue cuando Anderson encontró a las personas que estaba buscando y sonrió. Sabía que pasara lo que pasaba, era afortunado por tener a tantas personas que lo amaban sin condición. Inconscientemente, apretó su agarre a Evans, una de esas personas que lo querían tanto. – Y en primer lugar... The Warblers, de la Academia Dalton en Ohio.

Antes de que Blaine asimilara las palabras, Hunter lo había empujado ligeramente hacia los brazos de Sam y los dos lo abrazaba, el rubio delante de él y el castaño por su espalda. Todos los chicos estaban en pequeños grupos, celebrando con abrazos y saltos la victoria.

Desde sus asientos, Cooper y Sebastian se abrazaron, con una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y satisfacción indescriptibles. Era un deseo de Blaine que se veía realidad.

Con tanta emoción, el presentador les tuvo que recordar que debían pasar a recoger el trofeo. Anderson, algo avergonzado por su despiste, se acercó para recibir el premio, seguido por todos sus compañeros. Su esfuerzo se había visto compensado, pero ese momento de felicidad no iba a ser algo sólo suyo. Todos levantaron la mirada y señalaron al cielo, recordando a los Warblers que ya no estaban con ellos, porque sentían que ellos también eran ganadores.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: AMOR ADOLESCENTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: AMOR ADOLESCENTE**_

Cooper debía reconocer que al principio no le gustaba Sebastian para Blaine. La vida de policía no era muy buena, siempre en peligro y con la duda de si volvería a casa. Además, había una diferencia de edad que, aunque no pareciera mucho, a esa edad sí se notaba.

Sin embargo, ver lo feliz que era su hermanito, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, hacía que sus reticencias desapareciera y simplemente deseara que las cosas no se complicaran para ambos. Le gustaba la sonrisa que el más joven lucía en ese momento.

Los tres estaban volviendo a su hotel. El resto de Warblers ya habían regresado a Ohio pero ellos habían decidido pasar el fin de semana en Chicago. La mano de Smythe no había abandonado la espalda de su novio en ningún momento, intentando mantenerlo cerca y seguro constantemente.

– ¿Cómo vamos a distribuirnos en las habitaciones? – Cooper preguntó. Sabía de sobra como iban a dormir, pero no iba a ponérselo tan fácil a la pareja. A falta de unos padres que "controlaran" a esos dos, él debía ser el que se asegurara de que no se precipitaban.

– ¿En serio preguntas eso? – Sebastian lo miró extrañado.

– Sólo quiero asegurarme de que la Ardillita no hace algo para lo que no esté preparado. – El mayor se encogió de hombros.

– ¡No me llames Ardillita! No tengo dos años... Y si Sebastian hubiera querido obligarme a hacer algo, lo habría hecho durante los meses que compartimos habitación en Dalton. – Blaine se mostró molesto. Su novio lo miró sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto, que habían pasado cosas entre ellos para las que el chico no había estado preparado... Pero tampoco iba a contárselo al actor. Entraron en el ascensor y pulsaron el botón de la tercera planta.

– Si te vas a sentir mejor, te prometo que trataré a Blaine como se merece. – El policía sonrió tranquilo mientras intentaba apaciguar el enfado de su pareja con pequeñas caricias en su espalda.

– Y según tú... ¿Cómo se merece Blaine ser tratado? – El ojiazul cuestionó.

– Con amor, delicadeza y dulzura. Sin obligarlo a hacer nada que no quiera y satisfaciendo sus deseos. – Smythe confesó tranquilo, ganándose un beso de su novio.

– ¡Ag! A veces sois un poco empalagosos... Nos vemos mañana. – Cooper salió a toda velocidad del ascensor para ir a su habitación, sin siquiera esperar a los otros.

La pareja caminó hacia su habitación y entraron sin decir ninguna palabra. Sin embargo, el silencio no era incómodo. Blaine llevaba días pensando en todo lo que Sebastian había hecho por él, en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que sabía que ambos sentían. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa, quería todo con su amado y no iba a reprimirse.

El castaño se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, besándolo con pasión y fuerza. Acabó retrocediendo por la fuerza del más bajo, hasta el punto de que su pie tocó la puerta y él se vio atrapado entre ella y su pareja.

Los labios del más joven abandonaron los labios de su amado y bajaron por el cuello, arrancando un leve gemido del otro.

– B... Amor... Deberías aflojar un poco... – El ojiverde susurró, no quería que el otro parara lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería que luego se arrepintiese si ocurría algo.

– No quiero aflojar... – El Warbler respondió con seguridad mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa que llevaba el otro.

– Blaine... – El policía susurró, agarrando con suavidad las muñecas de su novio para evitar que siguiera desnudándolo.

– Estoy preparado. Quiero que esta noche tú y yo... – Las mejillas de Anderson se tiñeron de rojo.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Smythe preguntó intentando que no se notara el ansia y el deseo que sentía.

– Muy seguro.

Sebastian soltó las muñecas de su amado pero agarró sus manos para llevarlo hasta la cama y que los dos pudieran sentarse. Lo besó con mucha dulzura mientras movía su cuerpo para obligarlo a tumbarse. Se colocó sobre él, con sus piernas entre las de ese joven que tanto amaba.

– ¿Sabes que no hemos traído nada? – El castaño susurró en el oído del otro.

– Yo he traído lubricante... Sé que te has hecho análisis y estás limpio y yo soy virgen así que no... – Blaine se sonrojó. Notó que el otro fruncía el ceño y se levantaba. Él lo imitó.

– ¿Cómo sabes que me he hecho análisis?

– Los vi cuando fui a verte hace unos días. Estaban en la cocina y me fijé en ellos mientras preparaba las palomitas para nuestra noche de películas. – El moreno confesó.

– No me los hice para que tuviéramos sexo ya... Yo... Quería asegurarme que estoy sano para que, si en algún momento querías... – El ojiverde no tendía por qué le estaba costando tanto explicarse.

– Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero... Quiero hacerlo... Te amo... – El Warbler sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esa vez de forma muy dulce.

– Yo también te amo.

Los dos volvieron a tumbarse y, entre besos, retiraron la ropa del otro, de manera tan lenta que casi era una tortura. Se estaban tomando su tiempo, no tenían prisa. Lo que más les importaba en ese momento era demostrar que no sólo era sexo, que iban a hacer el amor.

Sebastian notaba que el otro estaba nervioso y empezó a preocuparse. Decidió besarlo en los labios mientras acariciaba su costado antes de hacerle la pregunta.

– ¿Quieres parar?

– No. – Blaine respondió muy rápido, ganándose una mirada del otro con una de sus cejas levantadas. – Estoy nervioso pero quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

– Puedes pararme si lo necesitas. – El castaño propuso y se incorporó. El moreno iba a protestar pero el otro se le adelantó. – ¿Dónde has dejado el lubricante? No quiero hacerte daño.

Después de coger el lubricante, el ojiverde se tumbó junto a su amado y comenzó con la tarea de prepararlo. Empezó con un dedo bien lubricado y poco a poco fue aumentando hasta que, con tres dedos en la entrada del más joven, éste estaba suplicando para que acelerara.

El Warbler protestó cuando los dedos salieron de su entrada, dejando una sensación de vacío que no le gustaba. Sin embargo, esa sensación sólo duró hasta que el policía comenzó a introducir su miembro en él. El dolor era intenso pero podía aguantarlo, aunque su cuerpo se tensó completamente.

– Mi amor, relájate o te haré daño. – Smythe susurró con cariño y cuando ya estaba completamente dentro de él, esperó unos segundos. Anderson asintió y se concentró en acompasar su respiración con la de su amante.

Cuando Sebastian notó que el otro estaba más relajado, agarró las piernas del otro para elevarlas y así tener un mejor ángulo antes de comenzar a moverse. Las primeras embestidas fueron suaves, buscando que el otro se acostumbrara, pero pronto comenzó a aumentar el ritmo.

Al principio, Blaine se sentía incómodo, pero sabía que era normal. Poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor e incluso empezó a sentir algo de placer hasta que... ¡Ah! El castaño había encontrado ese dulce punto que hacía que el otro sintiera que iba a estallar de placer. Gimió sin reprimirse, sin importarle si algún otro huésped del hotel, incluido su hermano, lo escuchaba.

Sabiendo que su amante estaba sintiéndose más cómodo, el ojiverde decidió acelerar el ritmo y masturbar a su novio con la misma velocidad para acelerar e intensificar su orgasmo, puesto que él sabía que acabaría antes que el otro si no hacía algo.

El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el Warbler, seguido muy de cerca por el policía. Compartieron unos besos algo perezosos antes de acomodarse para dormir, abrazados, con el hombro de Smythe como almohada de Anderson.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: DECISIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: DECISIONES**_

Sebastian despertó y no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Había sido tan perfecta, se había sentido tan especial por ser el elegido para la primera vez de una persona tan maravillosa como Blaine. Un Blaine que se había quedado dormido en su hombro y que parecía que no se había movido en toda la noche, algo extraño porque sabía que seguía teniendo pesadillas por lo que había ocurrido con sus padres. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que era porque él lo había hecho feliz pero prefería no creerlo, porque no quería hacerse ilusiones y pensar que tenía más importancia en la vida del moreno de la que realmente tenía.

Debía reconocer que tenía miedo por lo que pasaría en el futuro, su perfecto novio se graduaba en el instituto y pronto tendría que tomar decisiones que había estado evitando pero que eran importantes. ¿Dónde iba a comenzar su nueva vida como adulto? ¿Qué universidad sería la elegida? Era cierto que el Warbler había solicitado plaza en Ohio, pero había muchas mejores en las que había sido aceptado.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió la mano del otro sujetando con firmeza su miembro semierecto. Sin decir nada, el más joven comenzó a masturbarlo con firmeza.

– Blaine... – El castaño susurró y se volvió para besar a su novio.

– No sé qué estabas pensando, pero es mejor que dejes de pensar y te dediques a actuar. – Anderson advirtió antes de morder con suavidad el cuello del otro.

– ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal lo de ayer? – El ojiverde preguntó algo preocupado.

– Estoy deseando repetir.

Un beso hizo que la conversación concluyese y los dos se centraran en demostrarse su amor de la forma más carnal posible. Cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente saciados, se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Allí estaba ya Cooper, que les sonrió con amabilidad. El mayor se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Era imposible no notar que su hermano caminaba un poco diferente a lo habitual y que la pareja se miraba con más amor si aun era posible.

La verdad era que el actor estaba feliz de que Smythe respetara a su hermano y no aceptara una relación hasta que pudo contarle la verdad para que tuviera toda la información antes de decidir. También le agradaba que lo amara y lo cuidara pero... Los problemas no se pueden evitar, hay que afrontarlos.

– ¿Has tomado ya alguna decisión de lo que vas a hacer después de la graduación? – Cooper preguntó. Pudo notar que la sonrisa de su hermano vacilaba un poco y que parecía encogerse en su sitio.

– Bueno... Papá y mamá no van a pagarme ninguna matrícula... Sólo he recibido beca completa en la Universidad de Columbia...

– ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si eres el mejor de Dalton! – El mayor se mostró indignado.

– Lo sé, pero en la mayoría de sitios no me pagan el alojamiento ni mis gastos habituales. Tendría que trabajar y lo más probable es que eso impida que pueda estudiar actuación y música. Supongo que tengo que decidir si me quedo en Ohio y estudio lo que quiero mientras vivo con Sebastian o cumplo mi sueño de vivir en una gran ciudad pero renuncio a la actuación. – El más joven explicó.

– ¿Has solicitado plaza en Los Angeles? – Cooper quiso saber.

– Sí, en UCLA. – Blaine respondió.

– Puedes alojarte conmigo. – El actor respondió con una sonrisa.

– Es una gran idea. – Sebastian confirmó. – Podrás centrarte en los estudios

El moreno sonrió pero con algo de tristeza. Eso suponía alejarse de su amado al menos durante los cuatro años de la universidad. Si era realista, si quería cumplir su sueño profesional, tenía que alejarse del hombre del que se había enamorado.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de lo que su novio pensaba y sonrió con ternura.

– Hace meses pedí el traslado a Los Angeles. Sólo te adelantarías, yo llegaré con él tiempo. – El castaño aclaró.

– ¿De verdad? – Los ojos color avellana se iluminaron por la esperanza.

– ¿Realmente creías que quiero quedarme en Ohio? ¡Pensaba que me conocías mejor! No sé si tardaré unos pocos meses o algún año, pero sé que con el tiempo podré estar contigo, en Los Angeles, donde empezaremos una vida juntos.

– Me alegra que tengamos eso solucionado... – Cooper asintió relajado.

* * *

– ¿Tienes ya todo? – Sebastian preguntó mientras ayudaba a Blaine a cargar otra maleta en el coche. Cooper había ido a Ohio para asistir a la graduación de su hermano y se había llevado muchas cosas a Los Angeles pero todavía había mucho que tenía que llevar.

– Sí, puedes mandarme las cajas que han quedado pendientes. – El moreno besó a su amado una vez más, aprovechando que todavía podía.

– Vamos al aeropuerto... ¿Sabes si Sam, Hunter o Thad han salido? – El castaño cuestionó.

– Creo que somos los últimos... – El ojimiel sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tocar la pantalla a toda velocidad, mandando mensajes. Sus tres amigos también iban a vivir a Los Angeles y compartirían piso mientras él viviría con su hermano.

Se montaron en el coche y comenzaron el camino. Los dos no hablaron durante el viaje, no se sentían con ánimo. Sabían que en el aeropuerto se darían el último beso antes de separarse. Lo peor era que no sabían por cuanto tiempo.

El policía le había pedido a su amado que viviera la experiencia sin ataduras, sin pensar en nada. El futuro era algo incierto y debía vivir el presente.

* * *

Después de facturar el equipaje, ya no quedaba nada más que despedirse. Blaine estaba intentando no llorar. Hunter, Sam y Thad se adelantaron para pasar el control de seguridad y así dejar que la pareja se despidiera con algo de privacidad. El moreno miró a los ojos verdes de su amado y suspiró.

– Todo saldrá bien. – Sebastian lo tranquilizó acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? – El más joven cuestionó, su voz temblando por la tristeza.

– Porque nos amamos de verdad. Eso es más fuerte que la distancia. – El castaño aseguró, consiguiendo que el otro riera nervioso.

– No sabía que te podías poner tan cursi. – Anderson bromeó.

– Es tu culpa, yo no era nada cursi antes de conocerte. – El policía repuso.

– ¡Lo sé! No eras nada cursi cuando te conocí. – Blaine lo besó.

– ¿Vas a recordarme eso toda la vida? – Smythe protestó pero no pudo reprimir la sonrisa algo triste.

– Lo siento... – El moreno se sonrojó. Eso hizo que las cosas se pusieran serias de nuevo.

– Volveremos a vernos antes de lo que piensas. – Sebastian volvió a acariciar la mejilla del otro.

– No creo, tengo fecha de regreso a Ohio para el juicio y dudo que nos veamos antes. – El ojimiel protestó con tristeza.

– ¡Ey! No quiero verte partir triste... Sé que no te agrada que nos separemos pero quiero que seas feliz y cumplas tus sueños. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, te lo mereces. – El castaño lo acarició nuevamente, no se cansaba de sentir la piel de su novio.

– Te amo. – Anderson no quiso esperar más a decirlo y, mucho menos, no decirlo.

– Yo también te amo.

Se volvieron a besar de manera intensa durante unos minutos antes de que Blaine se dirigiera al control de seguridad. Esa sería la última vez que se verían en meses.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: TODO A SU TIEMPO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: TODO A SU TIEMPO**_

Dos años habían pasado desde que Blaine se mudó a Los Angeles. Había vuelto a Ohio para el juicio de sus padres, un gran alivio que fueran condenados por asesinato y todavía estaban en la cárcel. También había vuelto para pasar unos días con Sebastian un par de veces, en los raros momentos que él no tenía mucho que hacer en Los Angeles y el castaño tenía tiempo libre.

A parte de eso, hablaban a menudo. Al principio había sido doloroso, pero poco a poco se acostumbraron. Un momento complicado llegó cuando el moreno tuvo que contarle que había un chico que coqueteaba con él. No era su amado, pero le agradaba. Al final, el policía le recordó que tenían un pacto y que lo mejor sería que le diera una oportunidad. La relación fracasó, pero eso no era importante.

Por su parte, el castaño no había querido estar con nadie. Anderson había intentado convencerlo, animarlo para que saliera a conocer nuevos chicos o a que volviera a ver alguno de sus antiguos amantes. Sin embargo, Smythe no tenía ningún deseo de tener relaciones ocasionales, no después de haber conocido la felicidad absoluta.

Blaine salía de su última clase de la tarde y estaba deseando volver a casa. Cooper todavía estaría en los estudios rodando su nueva película, lo que le daría a él el tiempo suficiente para estudiar un poco y comenzar un proyecto de composición antes de preparar la cena.

Salió a la calle y vio frente a él a Sebastian, con una sonrisa relajada y un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Los demás alumnos lo miraban intrigados, preguntándose para quién serían esas flores, pero ninguno de los dos enamorados prestó la más mínima atención.

El moreno corrió a abrazar a su amado y aprovechó para fundirse en un beso intenso. Lo había extrañado tanto que era doloroso. No sabía qué hacía ahí, pero le encantaba poder estar entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Después de lo que se sintieron apenas unos segundos pero que en realidad fueron varios minutos, los dos separaron sus labios para sonreír con amor. Juntaron sus frentes sin separar sus cuerpos, intentando mantener el máximo contacto posible.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? – El castaño preguntó.

– Ahora perfecto. – El ojimiel respondió acariciando su mejilla.

– ¿Y eso? – El policía cuestionó.

– Porque estás aquí conmigo. – Anderson le dio un suave pico en los labios.

– Mmmm En ese caso, a partir de ahora todos tus días serán perfectos. – Smythe movió la cabeza para que su nariz acariciara la de su amado suavemente.

– ¿Eso quiere decir...? – Blaine se separó un poco y lo miró realmente sorprendido.

– Me han concedido el traslado, tengo tres semanas para instalarme antes de incorporarme a la policía de Los Angeles. – Sebastian informó ampliando su sonrisa aun más si eso era posible.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! – El moreno lo abrazó con fuerza.

– Me quedo contigo, mi amor... Me quedo contigo...

* * *

Sebastian había alquilado un pequeño apartamento en un barrio tranquilo de Los Angeles. No tenía pensado quedarse mucho tiempo, era su "piso de soltero". Tenía pensado que, cuando Blaine quisiera mudarse con él, buscaría un lugar más grande con su amado al gusto de ambos.

Aunque en ese momento no importaba ya que el moreno se había quedado dormido en su cama después de lo que podía llamar el mejor sexo de la historia. El castaño buscó su teléfono para llamar a Cooper. El mayor de los Anderson había sido su aliado para sorprender a su amado. Salió de la habitación para no despertarlo.

– ¿No deberías estar haciendo feliz a mi hermano? – El actor preguntó sin saludar.

– Buenas noches a ti también, Cooper. Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo. – El ojiverde bromeó.

– Sí, sí, lo que digas... ¡Responde a mi pregunta!

– Se ha quedado dormido... Te llamo para que no te preocupes, no creo que despierte pronto y no quiero que camine solo de noche... Será mejor que duerma aquí y mañana vaya a cambiarse antes de sus clases.

– ¿Sabes que no sería la primera vez que vuelve tarde a casa? Lleva dos años viviendo aquí, está más que acostumbrado a la ciudad. – En el fondo, el mayor estaba encantado porque sentía que se preocupaban por su hermano y era todo lo que quería para él.

– Cooper... – Smythe protestó porque el otro estaba siendo un poco pesado.

– Está bien... Disfrutad de vuestro reencuentro...

– Por supuesto, sabes que lo he echado mucho de menos.

* * *

Blaine se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a Sebastian.

– Por fin despierta la Bella Durmiente. – El castaño bromeó.

– ¿No leíste el cuento o viste la película? ¡Para que despierte hay que besarla! – El moreno decidió seguirle el juego.

– Supongo que tienes razón... – El ojimiel se agachó para besarlo pero el otro se apartó con una sonrisa.

– Lo siento, la princesa se despertó ya, no necesita beso. – Smythe rió, abrazó a su novio y lo tumbó de manera que él quedó encima, con sus piernas entre las de su amado.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas beso? – Sebastian preguntó con voz seductora. Como única respuesta, sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos en un beso hambriento y desesperado.

* * *

Después de cenar, los dos se tumbaron en el sofá, con sus piernas enredadas y con la cabeza del más joven apoyada en el pecho del otro. Sebastian acariciaba la espalda de Blaine con suavidad. El moreno frunció el ceño al recordar algo.

– ¿Sabes que no nos hemos dicho que nos amamos?

– ¿En serio? – El castaño se extrañó. Su pareja se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

– No lo hemos hecho... ¿Por qué? – El ojimiel insistió.

– Cariño... Yo sé que me amas y tú sabes que te amo... Pero en tus viajes a Ohio habíamos evitado decirlo para no hacernos más daño. Supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado a eso y ahora nos cuesta. Con el tiempo volveremos a la normalidad. – El policía le acarició la mejilla.

– Te amo... – Anderson no pudo evitar confesar.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Blaine sabía que llegaba tarde y era algo que no le gustaba. Sebastian lo había entretenido antes de salir. Sabía que se había atrevido a hacerlo porque sólo era su habitual salida de los viernes por la noche. Era una salida obligatoria, sólo quedaban exentos si tenían trabajo, un examen, causa médica o no estaban en Los Angeles. En un principio, el moreno quería saltarse esa salida pero su novio le había dicho que fuera y se divirtiera, que tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos.

Entró al local en el quedaban siempre y enseguida vio a Hunter, Sam y Thad sentados en una de las mesas. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó, pidiéndoles disculpas por su retraso.

– ¡Por fin te vemos! ¡Nos has tenido abandonados desde que vino Sebastian! – Clarington bromeó y los demás rieron.

– Lo siento pero... Lo he echado tanto de menos... Estamos acostumbrándonos a estar juntos otra vez. – Anderson se sonrojó.

– Tranquilo, no eres peor que Sam con Brittany... Ellos sí que son una pesadilla... – Harwood rió por la cara ofendida del rubio.

– ¡Eh! ¿Yo que he hecho para que os metáis conmigo? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– No les hagas caso, lo que les pasa es que están celosos porque no tienen novia. – Anderson lo tranquilizó.

Los cuatro amigos rieron pero decidieron dejar el tema ahí. Pidieron cuatro cervezas y comenzaron a compartir anécdotas de la semana. Eran casi como hermanos y vivir en la misma ciudad había reforzado esos lazos que habían empezado a forjar en Dalton.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: PELIGRO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: PELIGRO**_

Era domingo por la mañana y Blaine había pasado la noche en casa de Sebastian. El castaño había estado trabajando el día anterior y su novio le había preparado una cena tranquila y romántica en casa para relajarse. Al final, el moreno se había quedado a dormir porque se le había hecho tarde.

La alarma sonó muy pronto porque el ojiverde tenía que volver a trabajar. Los dos se movieron en la cama, separándose porque sus piernas y brazos estaban enredados.

– ¿Tienes que trabajar? – El más joven preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

– Sigue durmiendo, no tienes que levantarte tan pronto. – El policía besó la frente de su amado.

– ¿No puedes quedarte un ratito más? – Anderson hizo un puchero.

– Me encantaría, pero me toca turno de fin de semana. Te llamo cuando acabe. – Smythe volvió a besarlo.

– Ten cuidado. – Blaine susurró, casi se había vuelto a dormir, pero siempre tenía esa preocupación cuando su novio iba a trabajar.

– Siempre lo tengo, es la única manera de volver a tu lado cuando acabo. – Sebastian lo arropó mejor para que no tuviera frío ya que él no estaba para darle calor. Después se fue a la ducha para poder comenzar su día.

* * *

Tres horas después, Blaine se levantaba y pasaba su mano por el lado en el que Sebastian solía dormir. No le gustaba que cambiara tanto de horarios porque impedía que pasaran juntos todo el tiempo que quisieran. Sus estudios también eran otro obstáculo para estar juntos, pero aprovechaban cada segundo que tenían para verse.

Decidió desayunar e irse a ver a Sam y Hunter, que su novio estuviera trabajando ese domingo no significaba que él debiera quedarse allí o en casa con su hermano. Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta, sonrió ampliamente antes de dejarlo pasar.

– Dichosos los ojos que te ven... Últimamente sólo vienes a nuestra cita semanal, el resto de tu tiempo libre lo pasas con Sebastian.

– Déjalo Sam, es normal. Tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Suficiente es que los dos puedan andar. – El castaño bromeó.

– ¡Chicos! – Las mejillas de Anderson estaban rojas por la vergüenza.

– Vamos... Es una broma... No te enfades. – Evans lo agarró de los hombros y lo dirigió al sofá. – ¿Has desayunado?

– Sí, he comido algo antes de venir. – Blaine respondió y Clarington contuvo la risa porque su mente seguía en otros asuntos diferentes a la comida. – ¡Hunter!

– Vale, lo siento... Pero me gusta verte así, feliz... Por eso me atrevo a bromear... – El castaño pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y lo apretó un poco contra su propio cuerpo.

* * *

Los tres estaban viendo la televisión aunque no le hacían demasiado caso mientras hablaban de sus cosas. Sam les había hablado de Brittany, su novia, a la que había conocido porque iba a algunas clases con Blaine ya que estudiaba danza. El moreno habló sobre Sebastian aunque seguía siendo algo reticente a hablar de cosas demasiado íntimas. Hunter no tenía pareja, pero no le importaba aconsejar a sus amigos.

 _Y ahora les contamos una noticia de última hora. Un hombre se ha atrincherado en el National Bank y parece que habría varios rehenes. Fuentes policiales no han confirmado nada, pero según nuestras investigaciones, todo apunta a un hombre que estaría en algún problema económico._

– Mira, es Sebastian. – Sam señaló la pantalla y subió el volumen para escuchar lo que decían. En la pantalla se veía a Smythe, que estaba ejerciendo su labor de policía, indicándole a algunos viandantes que debían alejarse del banco.

– ¿Dicen que tiene una bomba? – Blaine preguntó asustado.

– Tranquilo, todo son rumores, no hay nada confirmado. – Hunter intentó mantener la calma.

Las imágenes seguían mostrando los alrededores del banco en directo. La mayor parte del tiempo, no veían a Sebastian, que estaba en la parte que no se veía del edificio, presumiblemente cerca del lugar donde estaba el hombre que amenazaba con estallar la bomba.

* * *

– ¿Ha llegado el negociador? – Sebastian preguntó a su supervisor.

– Sí, pero parece que no hace ningún avance. Tendremos que esperar. Siga dando vueltas por el edificio para asegurarse que nadie se acerca. Tenga cuidado, no sabemos si está armado. – El jefe ordenó.

El castaño asintió antes de cumplir órdenes. Caminaba atento a los alrededores, intentando alejar a cualquiera que pudiera querer acercarse a la zona con la intención de curiosear. Se habían enterado de lo que los medios estaban diciendo y eso le hacía preguntarse por qué querían estar tan cerca.

Había dado media vuelta y estaba cerca de la entrada cuando la radio que llegaba en la cintura reflejó una orden de su superior.

"Alejaos todos"

Smythe no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a alejarse.

* * *

Hunter cambiaba de canal cada vez que se iban a publicidad, siempre buscando canales que dieran imágenes en directo para saber qué estaba pasando. No era que les interesara demasiado lo que estaban contando, no parecía que hubiera noticias nuevas. Sin embargo, intentaban ver su en alguna imagen se veía a Sebastian.

Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Se comía las uñas y se mantenía sentado porque Sam lo sostenía. Su cuerpo temblaba porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que vieron unos policías correr y lo que pareció una explosión.

El corazón del moreno se detuvo y dejó de escuchar lo que decían los reporteros. Evans lo agarró con más fuerza mientras seguía mirando las imágenes de la televisión intentando distinguir a Sebastian en el lío de policías, bomberos y médicos que corrían de un lado a otro intentando atender a las personas heridas.

Clarington intentó contactar con él pero no contestaba, por lo que decidió llamar a la comisaría pero sólo consiguió que una operadora aceptara avisar a Smythe de que lo estaban buscando. La verdad era que empezaba a ponerse nervioso pero no podía dejar que el pánico lo dominase.

– La reportera ha dicho que están llevando a los heridos al LA Hospital. Será mejor que nos acerquemos para preguntar si Sebastian está allí. Tal vez así tengamos más información. – Sam intervino con seriedad mientras ayudaba a su mejor amigo a levantarse.

Salieron a la calle sin pensar y les costó mucho tiempo encontrar un taxi. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, todos los trabajadores estaban moviéndose a toda velocidad y algunas ambulancias llegaban con heridos. Sam y Hunter sujetaron a Blaine porque cada vez que entraba alguien en una camilla él intentaba acercarse para ver quién era. Sin embargo, Clarington se acercó a la recepción y habló con una empleada para informarle del motivo por el que estaban ahí. Ella les dijo que debían esperar porque todavía no sabían la identidad de algunos heridos y fallecidos y de los que sí sabían todavía no habían hecho lista, por lo que no podían ayudarle.

– ¿Fallecidos? – Esa fue la única palabra que Anderson pudo entender y sintió los brazos de sus amigos que lo llevaban hacia la sala de espera. Todavía no había mucha gente porque había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la explosión.

Sam sacó el móvil e intentó llamar a Smythe una vez más, pero seguía sin contestar. Esperaban que fuera sólo porque estaba muy ocupado, no porque lo habrían llevado hasta allí en una ambulancia.

– Ese es un compañero de Seb. – Blaine señaló a un agente que estaba ahí.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Hunter preguntó.

– Sí, lo vi con él una vez. – El moreno asintió.

– Vamos a preguntarle si sabe algo. – El rubio propuso algo nervioso.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: NOTICIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Perdón, me equivoqué al subirlo... Ahora sí...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23: NOTICIAS**_

Sam sacó el móvil e intentó llamar a Smythe una vez más, pero seguía sin contestar. Esperaban que fuera sólo porque estaba muy ocupado, no porque lo habrían llevado hasta allí en una ambulancia.

– Ese es un compañero de Seb. – Blaine señaló a un agente que estaba ahí.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Hunter preguntó.

– Sí, lo vi con él una vez. – El moreno asintió.

– Vamos a preguntarle si sabe algo. – El rubio propuso algo nervioso. Los tres se acercaron al policía y éste reconoció al ojimiel.

– ¿Eres Blaine? ¿El novio de Sebastian? – El agente quiso saber.

– Sí... ¿Sabes algo de él? Estamos llamándolo y no contesta... – Anderson comenzó a sollozar y Evans lo agarró con fuerza.

– Está en quirófano. Ha resultado herido en la explosión y lo han traído aquí. Me han dicho que me avisarán cuando sepan algo. Podemos esperar juntos si quieres. – El hombre propuso.

– Sí, por favor.

– Todo estará bien, ya lo verás. – Hunter intentó animarlo y los cuatro se sentaron en la sala de espera.

Después de dos horas, una doctora llegó preguntando por ellos y la acompañaron a un despacho. La mujer señaló dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio antes de sentarse en la suya. Sam dirigió a Blaine a una y lo ayudó a sentarse, sabiendo que su amigo estaba aturdido y preocupado.

Hunter asintió para que Evans se sentara en la otra silla y, cuando lo hizo, él se puso detrás de Anderson y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.

– Lo primero que quiero decir es que debéis tranquilizaros un poco, la vida del señor Smythe no corre peligro. – Esa frase consiguió que Blaine soltara el aire que estaba reteniendo y sintió a sus amigos relajándose. Eran unas grandes noticias, no tenían que preocuparse de si Sebastian sobreviviría. – Sin embargo, la explosión le ha dañado la pierna derecha. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido para reconstruirla pero sabemos que no va a quedar bien. Intentaremos una segunda y tercera operación para que las secuelas sean las mínimas pero no volverá a caminar con normalidad.

– ¿Podrá caminar? – El moreno preguntó conmocionado.

– Sí, no quise asustaros. Con rehabilitación podrá apoyar la pierna y caminar, aunque se notará una cojera y probablemente necesite ayuda de un bastón, pero fuera de eso podrá llevar una vida casi normal. Evidentemente no podrá ser policía pero dada su cercanía a la zona de la explosión y que le cayó encima un bloque de hormigón de una pared, es lo menos grave que podría pasar.

– ¿Alguna secuela más? – Hunter preguntó mientras apretaba con más fuerza los hombros de su amigo para que supiera que no estaba solo en eso.

– No... Tiene algunas heridas y quemaduras leves pero creemos que desaparecerán con el tiempo. Está consciente y podéis ir a verlo cuando queráis, habitación 305.

* * *

Blaine se soltó del agarre de Sam nada más entrar en la habitación para avanzar deprisa hasta la cama donde descansaba Sebastian. El castaño debió notar la cara de su novio porque fue rápido a la hora de acomodarse y agarrarle la mano.

– Estoy bien... No te preocupes. – El policía apretó con dulzura la mano de su pareja.

– Estaba tan preocupado... – El moreno dejó salir una de las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo.

– Lo sé... Lo siento... – Smythe se incorporó un poco más y Hunter corrió para coger el mando y levantar la parte de arriba de la cama para que estuviera sentado. Una mirada de Sebastian le bastó para saber que se lo agradecía.

– Os dejamos solos, ahora estamos más tranquilos que vemos que estás bien. – Clarington se despidió y Evans lo siguió. La pareja se quedó a solas en la habitación.

– Ven aquí. – El castaño intentó mantener la calma mientras hacía hueco para que su novio se sentara a su lado, de manera que se miraban de frente. – No pienses más en lo que ha pasado, me voy a recuperar.

– ¿Los médicos han hablado contigo? – Anderson lo miró preocupado.

– Sí, me lo han dicho... Pero estoy vivo y... Hubo unos momentos en los que pensé que no volvería a verte... Así que, estar aquí, contigo, acariciándote... – El policía cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Es más de lo que imaginé.

Smythe sintió los labios de su amado sobre los suyos y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento. Sabía que no hacía bien en mentirle a Blaine, pero no quería que sufriera más. Era cierto que estaba feliz por estar vivo, pero sabía que había perdido mucho más que la movilidad total de la pierna.

Después de años deseando ser policía, el distanciamiento de su padre por no seguir sus pasos y ser abogado, de todo el esfuerzo, de todas las noches de guardia para conseguir el traslado... Todo quedaba en nada porque un loco había estallado una bomba cuando él estaba demasiado cerca.

* * *

– Blaine, deberías ir a casa a descansar. Puedo quedarme yo esta noche si no quieres que se quede solo. Tú llevas aquí ya muchas horas. – Sam comentó mientras se acercó a él. Había hablado bajo porque creía que Sebastian estaba dormido. La realidad era que fingía porque quería que el moreno se fuera a descansar un poco.

– ¿Y si despierta y necesita algo? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Yo estaré aquí. Por favor, Blaine. No le haces ningún favor si enfermas, tienes que cuidarte también. – El rubio insistió.

– ¿Me llamarás si ocurre algo? – Anderson le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

– Por supuesto... Te prohíbo que vengas antes de las ocho de la mañana, yo me encargaré de todo hasta esa hora. – Evans advirtió.

– Gracias. – Blaine besó la mejilla de su amigo y la frente de su amado antes de salir.

Sam se sentó y se dispuso a abrir el libro de arte que había llevado con él cuando vio que Sebastian estaba despierto.

– ¿Te hemos molestado? – El rubio preguntó arrepentido.

– No... Quería que Blaine pensara que estaba dormido para que se fuera a descansar. – El castaño informó. – La verdad es que me duele tanto la pierna que no creo que pueda dormir.

– ¿Aviso a una enfermera? – El más joven ofreció.

– No pueden ponerme más medicación, ya he recibido la dosis máxima. Tendré que aguantar. – El herido se intentó acomodar.

– ¿Estás realmente bien o te has esforzado en aparentarlo por Blaine? – Evans quiso saber.

– No estoy bien pero Blaine estaba tan asustado que no me he atrevido a decírselo. – Smythe suspiró cansado.

– Tienes que decírselo o no se perdonará no haberte ayudado cuando lo has necesitado. Lo ha pasado mal porque pensaba que te había perdido pero ahora que estás bien, él puede ser fuerte por los dos. No cometas el error de creer que es débil, no quiero que después de todo acabéis distanciados por una tontería. – Sam suspiró algo incómodo.

– Tal vez sea lo mejor, él puede encontrar a alguien que... – Sebastian comenzó a decir pero el otro no le dejó.

– ¡No! Blaine te ama a ti y eres lo que él necesita, incluso aunque te hubieras quedado en una silla de ruedas, incluso aunque no puedas trabajar y no tengas dinero. Blaine te ama por cómo eres y eso no va a cambiar porque tengas que usar un bastón o no puedas ser policía. Y si no te das cuenta de eso, tal vez no eres la persona que nosotros creíamos por lo que sí, tal vez sea mejor que lo dejes ahora y te olvides de él para siempre. Hunter, Cooper, Thad y yo estaremos ahí para recoger los pedazos rotos y ayudarlo a salir adelante, de eso puedes estar seguro. – El rubio volvió a coger su libro de arte y lo puso de manera que su cara quedara oculta tras él. No quería seguir hablando porque confiaba en que el otro recapacitara. No quería que Smythe rompiera con Anderson pero no iba a permitir que dudara de su amor o de que él lucharía por los dos. Si el otro no lo valoraba, había muchos chicos en Los Angeles que seguro lo hacían.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: LA SINCERIDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar... Esta historia tendrá 25 capítulos, por lo que este es el penúltimo capítulo. Siento no haber avisado antes, la verdad es que no sabía que escribiría lo que faltaba en tan pocos capítulos...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24: LA SINCERIDAD**_

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine llegó al hospital y sonrió al ver a Sam y Sebastian despiertos. Se acercó a su novio y le dio un beso en los labios y luego besó la mejilla de su amigo.

– ¿Qué tal la noche? – El moreno preguntó.

– No hemos dormido mucho, pero bien. – El castaño respondió e hizo una mueca.

– ¿Te duele? – El ojimiel preguntó preocupado. No se dio cuenta de la mirada que su mejor amigo le dirigía al otro.

– Sí, pero es normal. – El policía intentó mantener la calma.

– ¿Llamo a una enfermera? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No, ya no pueden darme más medicación. No te preocupes, ¿vale? – El herido agarró la mano de su novio con suavidad y Evans carraspeó.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Blaine miró a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

– No... Será mejor que me vaya y os deje solos, seguro que tenéis mucho de qué hablar. – Sam se levantó.

– Descansa, parece que no has dormido mucho. – El moreno comentó y el otro sonrió antes de salir.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Sebastian dijo nada más escuchar que la puerta se cerraba.

– ¿Por qué será que no me gusta como suena eso? – El ojimiel quiso saber, aunque realmente no esperaba respuesta.

– Ayer Sam y yo discutimos porque se dio cuenta de que te había mentido. – El castaño explicó y sintió que el otro lo miraba intensamente.

– ¿Por qué me mentiste? Sé que no le di importancia a que me ocultaras tu identidad cuando nos conocimos pero eso no te da libertad para hacerlo cuando quieras. – Anderson estaba serio.

– No quería preocuparte... Yo... – El ojiverde desvió la mirada porque no aguantaba ver las lágrimas que su novio estaba conteniendo. – Ayer estaba peor de lo que te dije pero al verte mal preferí no decírtelo. Lo siento.

– Seb... – Blaine se sentó en la cama de su novio y lo obligó a que lo mirara. – Ayer estaba asustado porque llevaba mucho tiempo esperando noticias tuyas. Te vimos por la televisión y nada más escuchar la explosión, supe que algo había pasado. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando llegamos todavía faltaban heridos por llegar. Todo fue una pesadilla y me costó relajarme a pesar de que doctora dijo que te pondrías bien. Sin embargo, me habría gustado que me dijeras que te dolía porque habría hecho algo para intentar ayudarte.

– No creo que pudieras ayudarme. – Smythe dijo muy serio.

– ¿Ahora te duele? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí.

– Vamos a ver si mi método funciona.

Anderson se acercó y lo besó con dulzura. Su objetivo era que Sebastian se olvidara del dolor y se centrara en el beso, en su compañía, en lo felices que eran... Y después de unos segundos supo que había conseguido su objetivo.

* * *

El tiempo que Sebastian tuvo que pasar en el hospital no fue agradable para nadie. Tanto Cooper, como Sam, Hunter y Thad se turnaban con Blaine para hacerle compañía al castaño e intentaban animarlo pero parecía que nada lo conseguía. Sin embargo, por fin le dieron el alta y se pudo ir a su casa.

El castaño pensaba que todos se quedarían con él pero en cuanto estuvo acomodado en el sofá, se fueron todos menos Blaine. Después de un rato intentando relajarse y mantener una conversación tranquila, dejó salir sus miedos.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora con mi vida? ¿Voy a estar siempre esperando a que vuelvas a casa para hacerme compañía?

– Mi amor... – El moreno lo besó con todo el amor del mundo, esperando consolarlo. – No vas a estar en casa esperándome. Vamos a encontrar algo para ti. Puede que ya no puedas correr pero la doctora ha dicho que podrás volver a andar. Ahora es en lo que tienes que centrarte, aunque puedes pensar en qué hacer cuando puedas moverte por ti mismo. Sabes que puedes quedarte en las oficinas de la comisaría, aunque sé tan bien como tú que no serías feliz ahí pero podríamos encontrar otra cosa. ¿Y si buscas algún curso que te llame la atención? No hablo de hacer una carrera en la Universidad pero tal vez pasar tiempo aprendiendo algo nuevo pueda ayudarte.

– De momento no puedo hacer nada... – El ojiverde se mostró molesto.

– Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Puedes moverte con las muletas y me opongo a que te quedes todos los días encerrado. En vez de lamentarte por lo que ha pasado, ¿por qué no le das la vuelta? Podrías haber muerto pero tienes una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala para hacer cosas y, sobretodo, para ser feliz. – Anderson acarició la mejilla de su novio.

– No lo había pensado así. – Smythe reconoció.

– Lo sé, pero yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa. Durante unos minutos pensé que no te volvería a ver y eso casi me mata a mí. Cuando la doctora dijo que sobrevivirías sentí un gran alivio. – El más joven dejó caer una lágrima que el otro limpió rápidamente con su pulgar.

– Lo siento, cariño.

– Sé que soy egoísta, pero yo estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que no vas a salir a enfrentarte a todos los delincuentes de Los Angeles. – Blaine confesó.

– No eres egoísta, es sólo que te preocupas por mí. Lo entiendo, no eres el único que se siente así... La mayor parte de parejas de mis compañeros también se preocupaban. Yo... – Sebastian no sabía como explicarse. Sentía que estaba dañando a su novio y eso no le gustaba.

– Prométeme que, pase lo que pase, seremos sinceros y no nos ocultaremos cosas que puedan destruir nuestra relación.

– Te lo prometo... Si tú me prometes que si en algún momento ésto es demasiado para ti, me lo dirás. – El mayor miró los ojos color avellana que tanto le fascinaban esperando encontrar sinceridad en ellos.

– Te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó al apartamento que compartía con su hermano, vio a éste esperándolo en el salón viendo la televisión. Apagó el aparato en cuanto vio al joven para centrar toda su atención en él.

– ¿Cómo está? – Cooper preguntó.

– Me gustaría decir que está bien pero... Le ha afectado mucho lo de la pierna. – El ojimiel se sentó a su lado.

– Necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. – El mayor lo intentó animar.

– Eso espero, porque tengo una sensación rara en mi estómago cada vez que hablamos del futuro o de nuestra relación... Y no me gusta. – Blaine admitió.

– Es un momento difícil para los dos, pero estoy convencido de que lo superaréis, juntos, y eso os hará más fuertes. – El ojiazul insistió, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así.

– O nos destruirá. – El menor de los dos bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que se estaban formando. El mayor corrió a su lado para consolarlo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Los dos sabían que se acercaban tiempos difíciles y que el amor entre Sebastian y Blaine se pondría a prueba. Además sabían, porque Sam se lo había contado a ambos, que el primer pensamiento de Smythe había sido romper la relación para que el joven pudiera encontrar a otro que le pudiera hacer feliz. Tal vez eso había aumentado los miedos de Blaine, que temía por su relación y por lo que el policía pudiera hacer. A pesar de todo, sabía que sólo el tiempo podría aliviar sus miedos.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: CAMBIOS

**N/A:** Lo primero de todo es disculparme porque ayer estuve muy ocupada y no pude conectarme.

Último capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia, espero que os haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado mucho explorando un nuevo género, aunque creo que mejor me quedo en el drama XD. Ha sido un placer escribir esta historia... Espero que pronto nos leamos de nuevo...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: CAMBIOS**_

Los días pasaban pero la recuperación de Sebastian iba más lenta de lo que esperaba. Apenas podía mover la rodilla y casi siempre acababa desesperándose. Blaine estaba teniendo mucha paciencia y lo ayudaba en lo poco que se dejaba. El orgullo del castaño salía a relucir y no dejaba que hicieran nada por él, por lo que el moreno acababa recibiendo sus gritos y reproches.

El ojimiel realmente se estaba esforzando, intentaba que las palabras de su novio no le afectaran en exceso. Sabía que eran fruto del dolor y la frustración y que no las diría en otras circunstancias. Las palabras dolían, eso era verdad, incluso había alguna vez que le había hecho llorar.

Sam estaba preocupado porque notaba que su conversación con Smythe no había tenido el efecto que había deseado. Él esperaba que su mensaje hubiera evitado todo ésto, sobretodo porque lo único que conseguía era dañar a los dos.

Cooper era el paño de lágrimas de su hermano. Cada vez que llegaba a casa se desahogaba contándole todo lo que pasaba. Al principio intentaba mostrarse comprensivo pero con el paso del tiempo le costaba mucho convencer a su hermano de algo que él ya no creía, que todo se solucionaría. Había perdido la esperanza porque Sebastian había traspasado alguna línea que no debía y creía que Blaine no debía aceptarlo. No había llegado a maltrato psicológico, pero había estado muy cerca.

Una tarde, el moreno llegó a casa de su novio y lo encontró en el suelo del salón. Rápidamente corrió a ayudarlo pero cuando llegó a su lado, el castaño le impidió que lo tocara.

– Puedo solo. – Dijo con voz fría.

– Lo sé, pero yo quiero ayudarte. – El ojimiel intentó estar tranquilo.

– ¡Yo no quiero que me ayudes! ¿Es que no lo comprendes? ¡No te quiero a mi lado! – Esas palabras de Smythe dolieron demasiado y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El otro se levantó con dificultad y se sentó en el sofá.

– Llevo días aguantando tus gritos y ya no puedo más. – Anderson siguió de pie.

– Nadie te obliga a que te quedes. – Smythe respondió.

– Irme sería rendirme y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. Sin ti seguiría pensando que Cooper no quería saber nada de mí, sin ti estaría muerto, sin ti seguiría sin sentirme amado. Tú trajiste la luz a mi vida y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Te amo. – Blaine se sentó a su lado y Sebastian suspiró.

– Ya no soy el que era...

– Yo tampoco. Ya no soy ese niño asustadizo que se sonrojaba cuando te insinuabas y que se despertaba llorando por culpa de las pesadillas. – El moreno insistió.

– Necesito tiempo... – El castaño intentó contener las lágrimas y sintió las manos de su novio acariciando su espalda.

– Sé que necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu vida a partir de ahora pero eso no significa que tengas que apartarme de tu lado. Estamos juntos en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Tú estuviste conmigo cuando me dispararon, arriesgaste tu vida por mí y te aseguraste de que me recuperaba. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer lo mismo? – El ojimiel preguntó desesperado.

– Yo... Te amo y no quiero que pases por todo ésto... Yo no voy a volver a ser el mismo. – Smythe insistió.

– Aunque te parezca mentira, no me enamoré de ti porque fueras policía o por tu manera de caminar. Me enamoraste por como eres y eso no va a cambiar. Vas a seguir siendo dulce conmigo cuando con los demás eres sarcástico y borde, vas a seguir tratándome como si fuera un príncipe, vas a seguir preocupándote por mí... Eso no va a cambiar.

– Te he tenido abandonado... – Sebastian comenzó a llorar, ya no podía contenerse más. Anderson lo besó con mucha dulzura.

– Y yo lo comprendo, lo bueno es que todavía no es demasiado tarde y podemos solucionar las cosas.

– Te amo, perdóname. – El castaño susurró.

– Yo también te amo y te perdono.

La pareja se besó de forma pasional, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban de esa manera y, aunque lo intentaran negar, se habían extrañado demasiado. Antes de que el ojiverde pudiera parar a su novio, éste estaba sobre él, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta.

– No voy a poder moverme mucho... – Smythe susurró, no quería parar pero tampoco quería que el otro no se sintiera satisfecho.

– Yo me moveré por los dos – Anderson aseguró con voz sensual.

La pareja aprovechó el momento para volver a conectar y mostrarse su amor.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado desde la explosión y por suerte la pareja había solucionado todos sus problemas. Blaine había conseguido un pequeño papel un la adaptación cinematográfica de un musical y pasaría el verano en el set de rodaje. Cooper y Sebastian estaban muy orgullosos porque era el primer paso para convertir su sueño en realidad.

Por su parte, el castaño se estaba preparando para trabajar con la policía de Los Angeles en el Departamento Informático. Eso le permitía seguir teniendo acción, aunque fuera desde una cómoda silla desde su despacho. Iba a investigar delitos informáticos, realizar investigaciones en la red... Cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para detener a los delincuentes.

Las secuelas del accidente no eran tan graves como había pensado en un principio. Tenía que ayudarse de un bastón para caminar pero era totalmente independiente y eso le encantaba. Era más de lo que él esperaba.

Por eso ya no tenía ningún deseo de alejar al amor de su vida de su lado. Al contrario, había preparado una cena perfecta para los dos esa noche. Cuando la pareja terminó de disfrutar de esos platos, se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Blaine estaba apoyado en el pecho del otro y sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

– Ven a vivir conmigo. – Sebastian sorprendió a su novio, que lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? – El moreno no se lo esperaba.

– ¡Claro! Me amas, te amo... Y seamos sinceros, pasas más tiempo aquí que en casa de tu hermano. – El castaño acarició el costado de su chico, haciéndole cosquillas.

– Sabes que no voy a poder ayudarte con los gastos. Entre las clases, el proyecto de teatro y mi maqueta no tengo tiempo para trabajar muchas horas. – El ojimiel explicó con paciencia.

– Yo puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos hasta que tengas dinero. Sé que tienes mucho en tu vida en este momento pero con el tiempo conseguirás un trabajo y me ayudarás con todo. Hasta entonces, yo puedo cuidar de los dos. – Como sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, Smythe lo besó.

– Pienso darte todo lo que me paguen de la película. – Anderson le informó, haciendo que Sebastian sonriera.

– ¿Eso es un sí? – El castaño preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Sí.

La pareja volvió a besarse, esa vez con más intensidad. Habían sabido superar todos los obstáculos que se les habían presentado esos años y sabían que su relación se había visto fortalecida. No eran los mismos que se habían enamorado en los pasillos de Dalton pero seguían amándose, que era lo que realmente importaba. Sabían que tenían muchas cosas por vivir, pero lo harían juntos y con la seguridad de que nada los separaría.


End file.
